Just You
by Aya8
Summary: Kinky dreams and seductive looks get James and Lily a little uncomfortable. [Written in 2003 - has not been revised]
1. Chapter 1

This was the story that got me accepted onto Portkey, personally I would've rejected my ass…oh well. One of my more popular stories, review wise anyhow. Written in 2003, but completed in 2007!

If you feel this story is inappropriate for ff dot net, please let me know and I'll remove it.

Title: Just You

Author: Aya

Disclaimers/Spoilers: 1-4—MWPP ~ the gang in their 7th year

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Lily/James and a few others.

Note: James and Lily are not together in the first six-eight chapters of the story.

Warning: Language and poison dust.

**Chapter One:** **James Dreams**

The Fight:

"Come on Moony, don't be like that," Sirius consoled him.

Remus glared as he glanced up at his delightfully rumpled friend. "Oh? How should I be? I just caught you fucking my girlfriend!"

Sirius cleared his throat and looked down in shame. "Ex-girl—"

Remus rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth as anger rolled through him. "It doesn't matter! You shouldn't have gone after her in the first place. Sirius you could, well can, have any girl in this school—"

"Except for Lily," James put in as he walked into the Gryffindor common room with a questioningly look plastered to his face.

Remus sighed, irritated at the interruption. "Except Lily. Why did you have to go after Jez?"

Sirius glared, tired of the situation. "She's not your girlfriend anymore, you dumped her. Why are you so upset? You act like I cheated on _you_!"

Remus threw his hands up in exasperation. "Whatever!"

"No! Not whatever. If you still had feelings for her I would have backed off, but then why did you break up with her?"

He bowed his head and focused his gaze on the floor. "I don't have feelings for her."

Sirius gritted his teeth. He flipped his head as a lock of black glossy, blue streaked hair dropped into his face. "Then Moony help me understand why you are so bloody angry!"

"It's just…you know I broke up with her. Y-you were supposed to be on my side, not ditch me for a fast fuck rump."

Sirius paused and glanced down at Remus, who had sat on the Gryffindor couch. He suddenly grinned, plopped down, and draped an arm over his friends' shoulders. "You need to go and wash you mouth out. You curse way too much."

"Sirius!" Remus barked.

He laughed slightly then quickly sobered. "I'm sorry about not being there to talk crap about her, but I'm not sorry that I 'got' with her. I understand what you're saying, but I hadn't had sex in three months, she was hot, and she came on to me like a dog in heat. Get it?" he added as a side note. "Moon-boy what was I supposed to do? Hey you did her, you know how good she is with her tongue…maybe we could talk about that? I mean it's kind of hard to tell her no when she's sucking on my neck."

Remus grinned and bowed his head at his friends' words. "She is good isn't she?"

Lily, who'd been reading a book at the study table, lifted her eyes up and groaned. "Men! I sometimes worry about the manly race."

**James **

James gave her a boyish smile from where he sat on the couch. His arms were draped on behind it on both sides. Slowly he licked his lips as she glanced at him.

"And what Mr. Potter is that look?" Lily asked snippily.

"Lily? Can you come here?"

Sirius and Remus looked at both Lily and James, then at each other, grinned and got up to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Lily asked puzzled. "He isn't getting any!"

Sirius threw his head back in laughter then kicked his leg indicating a kick in the ass. "Oh shot down!"

"We have to go anyway," Remus said a bit more gently.

"Where?" James asked his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Moony and me, we gonna go and get 'em some girls!" Sirius spoke with an uneducated persons dialect.

"Don't talk like that Sirius," Lily said grinning. "And how can you possibly want another after you just got done with…you know."

Sirius lifted his eyebrows and perked up. "You know…what? Come Lils say it. James' innocent little Lils-y babe isn't scared of saying 'the' word is she?"

In challenge Lily mimicked Sirius's stance. "Fucking."

Sirius sucked in a breath. "Oh—that turned me on!"

James lifted his eyebrow, glared, and leaned his head back. "Padfoot get the hell out and let me get kinky with my girl!"

They laughed.

Lily then smiled, stood up, and reached for the hem of her Muggle t-shirt with the words 'Potters' Girl' stretching across the front.

"Jamie baby, do you want to get kinky with me?" she asked innocently.

James smiled and turned to Lily. His eyes widened at the look on her face. "What guy in their right mind wouldn't?"

"What do you want to do to me?"

James' Adams apple bobbed up and down as he watched her slowly lift her shirt up. He smiled as he saw Remus and Sirius's eyes widen, making them look like shocked bugs.

"Do you want to see me naked?" A sexy exotic smile eased onto Lily face.

James's smile vanished from his face.

"Um, maybe we should go?" Remus' voice squeaked.

Sirius slapped him hard on the back. "What are you nuts? If Lily's doing this now maybe she'll go on."

Remus sneered at Sirius in disgust. "You're one nasty bastard Padfoot. She's like our sister!"

Sirius grinned. "Or so I've been letting you think."

James glared at Sirius.

"Okay yes, we'll go!"

Sirius and Remus practically ran out.

Biting her lip, Lily lifted the shirt up and over her head. The white creaminess of her breasts slightly rising over the lining of her red silky laced bra. James's knees were spread, but Lily didn't go between them like he expected, she spread her legs and closed his own with hers. She then gently cupped her breast.

James ground his teeth together and groaned. "Oh Lily, baby…"

"What do you think?" her timid voice asked.

"You're beautiful."

"We'll do this, but you can't touch me until I give you permission, okay?"

James frantically shook his head.

"Kay," Lily smiled.

She lowered herself down onto his lap, still holding her breasts in her hands. She leaned forward and gently tugged on his lip with her teeth. Her hands slowly trailed down her slender waist and came to contact with the buttons of her Stonewashed blue jeans. She slid the buttons out of their slots one by one. The sluggishness of her moves was driving him crazy.

He made an attempt to help her, but Lily shook her finger at him. "No-no! You promised!"

"Right sorry, continue please."

Lily giggled at his enthusiasm and turned her chin into her shoulder looking away as she undid her pants. When she was done she slowly slide her hand in. She gasped and closed her eyes.

This was the most erotic experience James had ever seen. His girlfriend, beautiful and exotic girlfriend at that, was half naked touching herself while on his lap. He was in heaven…or soon would be.

"Do you like watching me touch myself?" Lily whispered looking at him intently.

Lily shut her eyes, imagining James's strong tender hands running along her breasts. Oh how she couldn't wait to run her fingers through is wild unruly brown hair, to look deep in his eyes as he entered her, to hug him tightly to her chest, and smell his sweet masculine scent as he pushed her over the edge. She bit her lip and rubbed herself faster as an image of James's naked body on top of her filled her head. She silently wondered what his beautiful face would look like during an orgasm.

"Oh yes," his voice cracked, his eyes darkened with desire as he dropped his hands around her back and cupped her buttocks.

"That's—mm—all I'm allowing you to touch at the moment. You touch anything else and I stop," Lily gasped out.

"Right," James whispered slightly pushing his hips up more firmly between her thighs.

Lily lifted herself up. Her stomach met his eyes. She smiled at his panicked look and bent down to caress his face. "I'm not stopping," she whispered in his ear, then stood up fully.

He glanced down and continued to watch the small, yet suddenly frantic, movement between the crevices of her jeans beneath her underwear. Her hips rolled at the movement of her hand and her breath hitched as she leaned down to capture his lips, lapping him up like a bowl of chocolate. Lily groaned at the taste of him and felt her knees slightly weaken.

"Chocolate and butter beer, Jamie, you taste so good!"

"Lily please," James begged breathlessly.

Lily shook her head with a smile, took her hand out of her panties, and placed them on her jeans. She shimmied out quickly and James watched them slowly fall to the floor.

James grinned in pleasure and pain as he stared at her matching sheer underwear. "Gods! I love your practical mind."

Lily smiled shyly and brought her hands up to the front of her bra. Never taking her eyes from him she unclipped the snap letting it slowly fall down her arms. James gritted his teeth and gasped.

"Oh god," James' breathing accelerated.

"Jamie?"

James fought to get his breathing under control. "Yes?"

Lily gave a half smile. "Will you touch me now?"

James sighed happily and lifted himself up like a cat stretching calmly, but there was no calm in his mind, which had exploded at the sight of her beautifully exposed breasts. Her nipples were pink and the cold air had made them slowly start puckering. His hand reached for the side of her face and gently he stroked her cheek. Her innocent, expectant look was almost his undoing as he crashed his lips down upon hers.

Lily pulled back an inch and grimaced. "Jamie, I love your body in your clothes, but you have way too much on."

James smirked. "I agree. Let's take them off."

"We should go to your room."

James stopped and finally looked at their surroundings. He groaned and then threw her over his shoulder. She shouted in shock.

"Jamie!" she laughed as she felt James' hand groping her rump.

"Bloody hell!" James groaned as he felt her lift his shirt up and start kissing the curve of his back.

He ran up the stairs two at a time, flung his door open, locked it, and gently placed Lily on the bed. "Oh Lils, I want you so bad!"

James lifted his head and examined her. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth looked well kissed, and her body temperature had delightfully risen. She looked irresistible, but he had no plans of resisting. He dropped down to her and began to lightly sprinkle kisses along her stomach, over her breasts, on the sides of her hips. He pushed his hands up her thigh and cupped her in his hand, running his finger teasingly over the folds before inserting a finger. She groaned and slowly begin lifting her hips up to feel him more.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" James whispered against her temple.

"James, I appreciate the comments, but if you don't fuck me right now I—"

James eyes widened at the obscenities flowing from his loves mouth. "Lily!"

She blushed. "I can't help it. I feel like I'm going to die if you don't take me right now!"

James smiled adoringly at her. He gently ran his hand through her hair and brought her hands down to the buttons of his jeans. Lily gasped at his actions and went to take her hand back, but James groaned and pushed her hand fully against him.

"How can you be shy after what you just did?" he asked incredulously.

She shrugged and averted her gaze as he rubbed her hand back and forth over the front of his jeans. She squeezed lightly, releasing a gasp from James. He bowed his head back as he felt her begin to unbutton his jeans. As Lily pulled out the last button she dropped her hands to the side of her. She flinched slightly as she heard James tug them down his legs, followed by his other articles of clothing.

By the time he was fully undressed, standing naked in front of his bed, Lily had become so embarrassed that she had closed her eyes, her hands still motionless at her side.

James looked down at her and smiled at her innocence. "Baby, look at me."

Lily popped one eye open and then slowly allowed the other eye to follow. Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly gaped. "Wow."

James bowed his head and grinned sheepishly. "I'm guessing you approve?"

"Oh yeah baby!" Lily huffed. "Get your beautiful ass over here!"

James laughed and jumped on her. He trailed kisses over her flustered skin, nibbling, nipping, and licking.

"You taste so good!" James sighed into her collarbone and began twirling his tongue around the places he kissed.

He traced his tongue along the curve of her breasts, down the middle of her stomach, and gently suckling the feminine curve of her hip.

Lily jerked as she felt his kisses go lower and lower. "Oh, James—please—not there!"

James ignored her as he settled the upper half of his body between her legs. He spread her folds, pushing through her red curls, and inserted his tongue, lapping at her. She gasped at the feel of his tongue inside of her. Her taste tore a low groan from him that rippled through Lily's body causing a surprised cry to escape her lips.

"Oh Lil, you're so wet."

She groaned as she felt his tongue push deeper as if he were trying to swallow her up. Her hips lifted up and down as she raised her hand up to grasp the bars of the bed.

"Oh what are you doing to me?" Lily gasped lifting her hips higher and tighter to his mouth.

Her right hand went down over his head followed by her other hand, which had been clutching the bedpost. She ran her hands loving through his hair, lifting her head up to watch him assault her lower region with his tongue. He sucked her nub sending vicious stabs of pleasure scorching through Lily's body. Her grip turned into a death grip as she applied pressure to the back of his head, pushing him deeper in to her, her hips rising frantically.

"Uh-oh! James, something's happening. I'm going to—" Lily greeted her teeth not knowing that any minute she would have an official orgasm that came from a guy and not a toy. She puffed out gasps of breath, shaking her head frantically back and forth as she felt herself getting ready to explode.

James felt her thighs clench around his head, felt the tremors start to rack her body and evilly he lifted his head before she could reach her peak. She grunted in displeasure and tried to pull him back, her hips still lifting to him.

"You are so sensitive," he chuckled and kissed her belly.

Lily growled at his slow, tender kiss and got to her knees, pushing him up on his, and their bare, heated bodies touched. They groaned in unison at the feel of one another against each other. Lily clasped her fingers together behind James's head and rammed her mouth to his, kissing him as if he were her air. James wrapped his long capable hands around her hips, pushing their midriffs hard together. He grunted as his member brushed against her belly.

"Can I kiss you?" Lily asked.

James pulled his lips back. "You are."

Lily bit her bottom lip and held back the girlish giggle that had been threatening to erupt ever since they had started. "Like you kissed me?"

James grinned, "It'll be a little different."

"Jamie, I may be a virgin but I'm not stupid. I know the differences in our anatomy."

He pushed his hand through her hair, cradling the side of her face in his hand. "Can't get anything past you."

"I'm smart one!" she agreed licking her lips as she glanced down. "I can't wait to taste you," she whispered breathing against his neck, causing James to shudder with passion.

She leaned down and ran her tongue over his nipple, pushing tip to tip. James cupped her head lovingly while she continued to explore him with little nibbles, licks, and kisses. He groaned as he felt her tongue sliding down the middle of his muscled stomach.

"Your stomach is so hard," she whispered.

James felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as she made a sucking nose against him. "That's not all that's hard."

"As I noticed," she grinned lifting her eyes to his as she wrapped her hands around his manhood.

She dipped her head and caressed the tip of him with the tip of her tongue, gently, slowly circling him. It jerked surprising Lily. She gave a laughing gasp and inserted the tip into her mouth and gently applied pressure with her hands at the bottom as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Oh baby, I'm dying!" James groaned his hips jerking with her motions.

She went down further with her mouth and James yanked her head up by her hair. He gritted his teeth and glared with determination as he lifted her from her position on the bed and turned her around pushing her back to the bed.

He fell on top of her, he spread her legs, her thighs cradling his hips, and started to enter, but she refused.

James slightly irritated spoke, "What sweets?"

"Uh-umm, I want to be on top," Lily said then, taking advantage of his shocked state at what she'd said, swept him onto his back.

She lowered herself down onto him. The tip entered her and slowly inch-by-inch she accepted him into her body. James stopped suddenly as he felt the mark of her virginity. "Go slow Lil," he whispered, but she didn't listen as she impaled herself hard onto him.

He growled and threw his head back.

"Oh, owe," Lily shook her head trying to push the pain away.

A tear trailed down her cheek and she bit her lip. James lifted his hand up and brushed it away. "I love you Lily," he whispered softly. "You don't have to say it back."

She looked at him, shocked. "I-I love you too."

James lost all control of his breathing and his hips jerked involuntarily causing Lily to squint her eyes in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry love," James whispered lifting his body up to wrap his arms around her.

She smiled at his tenderness and pushed him gently back down. He looked at her questioningly. His eyes widened with shock and pleasure as he felt and saw her slowly start to grind her hips back and forth along him.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise as the pain dissipated and pleasure took place.

James rolled his head, holding his breath in as her movements became slightly faster. "—Oh, oh yes!" he groaned finally letting himself breath.

"You like that do you?" Lily grinned down at him breathlessly and then threw her head back.

She lifted her arms up over her head and clutched her auburn locks of hair as she lifted herself and pushed against him. James pushed out pants of breath and lifted his hands up to her.

"Oh James," Lily whispered as she felt his hands kneading her breasts.

James gritted his teeth and her medium set pace. "Lily faster, or I'm going to take over."

Usually she'd have argued with him, but under the circumstances Lily understood his frantic behavior and obliged to his demand, pushing her hips down, rolling, back and forth.

She went faster and harder. Rolling her hips into him. James sat up and held her too his chest.

"Oh god!" Lily huffed. "Ah, nice," she gasped clutching James to her chest.

Their new position, with James sitting up and Lily riding him in his lap, had made the friction between them build faster and harsher. He bowed his head, his hips jerking up to meet her motions, and bit her shoulder to silence a cry.

"Oh yes!" Lily cried. "Oh god yes!"

A glistening drop of sweat slid down the side of James's face. He grasped her hips and pushed her down harder, biting deeper into her shoulder, as pleasure coursed through his body.

"James you better wake the hell up!"

James pulled his teeth from her shoulder and looked up at her. "Lily what did you say?"

"I said wake up you damn idiot!"

James jerked up and opened his eyes to see Sirius looking down at him. "Damn it Sirius!" James groaned sounding as if he would cry. "How I wish I lived in my dreams…Fuck! I was this close…" he lifted up his thumb and forefinger.

Sirius grinned evilly. "Another Lusty Lil?"

James rolled his eyes and lifted himself up from his bed in jerky painful motions. "I hate that you named my dreams!"

"Why don't you just ask her out? Damn, it's not like she'd say no."

"I can't ask her out! She hates me for one—the virgin frigid queen ice bitch would freak!"

"Virgin frigid queen ice bitches are always the wild ones…once you open them up…literally," Remus put in smiling and licking his lips at a distant memory.

James lifted his eyebrows at Remus, then stood up, went over to grab a towel and his school robes.

"Jamie boy, every girl in this school wants a crack at you. Hell, I'll bet a couple of guys…"

James glared, lifted his arm up and pointed at Sirius warningly. "Finish that sentence and I kill you!"

Sirius threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, don't knock it 'til you've tried it, it's not so bad!" he smirked at James's face, "All I'm saying is ask her out, what's the worst that could happen?"

"How dare you Potter?" Lily Evans screamed. "Why would I go out with you?" she added in disgust.

She lifted her glass of water up and threw it in his face. She then put her fork in her whipped creamed dessert and flung it in his face. James gave her a tight grin, licked the whip cream from his lips, and walked back to his seat next to a hysterical Sirius and an apologetic, but humored Remus.

"The worst she could do huh?" James said shaking his head at Sirius.

He just laughed.

*Lily Evans I will have you by the end of this year, * he told himself.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Lily Dreams**

**Lily:**

"I can't believe he had the nerve to ask you out after what he's put you through over the years! I mean…"

"Well, Lil-sybob, if you want to get technical he did stop making fun of you a last year."

"Because he had nothing left to say to her! He couldn't call her 'bucktoothed' or 'flat-chested' anymore and that potions you messed up last year got rid of her horn-rimmed glasses. Lily now has perfect vision."

Lily, who'd been listening to her two best friends bickering back and forth, finally spoke with a peeved tone. "They were not horn-rimmed…just, just very thick!"

Ari pursed her lips. "They _were_ horn-rimmed."

Lily just shook her head in denial.

"Ah-yeah! Anyway, oh gods, his whole group is just out of their mindset. They do nothing but play tricks on people. They need to grow up. And just because you have a crush on Black, Echo, doesn't mean he's any better!" Ari yelled.

Echo sighed. "I didn't say anything!" she grimaced. "You know if my name wasn't 'Echo' they wouldn't be like that too me," she mumbled casting her eyes down to the ground.

Lily glared and cursed those dreadful, sorry excuses for young adult men. She walked closer to Echo and wrapped her arm around the slightly shorter girls slouched shoulders and gave a tight squeeze. "You have a lovely name and don't let anyone tell you differently. Besides, a name doesn't make a person, the size of their heart does." Lily smiled tenderly.

Echo lifted her head up and grinned up at Lily. "Don't get all poetic on me babe!" she teased.

Lily gave a gasp, pretending to be offended as she popped Echo on the shoulder and then roughly rewrapped her arm around her shoulders. Echo shouted with laughter and wrapped her arm around Lily's waist.

"Don't leave me out!" Ari cried pushing between them and wrapping an arm around each of the girls.

Echo, while her name was a bit strange, was a loving, very outgoing person. Her beautiful personality reflected her inner and outer beauty. She could easily be one of the most beautiful girls in the school, but because her name was a laughing case, she wasn't at all popular like she wanted to be.

It irritated Lily to no end that people could be so shallow as to judge a person by their name. It was outrageous to judge someone by his or her looks…thankfully neither Echo nor Ari had to worry about that. Lily on the other hand felt she stuck out like a sore thumb with her reddish brown hair, shockingly oak green eyes, and tiny freckles dusting the bridge of her nose.

"Why do you like him anyway? I mean he teases you the most out of all of them!"

Echo shrugged, her beautiful long black-layered hair lifted and fell with her shoulders. Her amazingly dark blue, so dark almost black, eyes surrounded by soot-black brows and lashes, looked troubled. "I don't know. He's a bully that gets a kick out of making my life a bloody hell, but I see a good side to him, a gentle side, and you know how I love hands…have you seen his hands," she gasped and turned her head to the side letting her tongue hang out as an indication of drooling.

Lily sighed and shook her head, frowning. "Maybe we haven't come as far as we would have liked."

Ari lifted her brown, wonderfully arched, brow up. "Meaning?"

"When we were kids we'd hurt or tease the person we had a secret crush on. I'm just saying maybe, if not, sub-consciously, Black has a little thing for her!"

"Right!" Ari gave a hard-core evil grin. "That'll be the day."

Ari was the tomboyish one out of the group. She'd be the one to start a fistfight with a person she didn't like, and everyone knew it. Which is why she hung out with Echo and Lily. She wasn't stocky, but rather willowy, with long slender coca colored legs and arms. She had light, almost a crisp golden, colored hair, with honey brown eyes. She always had her beautiful shoulder length hair up in a ponytail or a bun of some sort, which irritated Echo to no end.

Ari had also been the only one to lose her virginity when she was fourteen; to a guy she'd met over the summer. While she was extremely forthright, she was also very, very beautiful, not as much as Echo, but pretty close. Her cheekbones where high, and her golden eyes always twinkled with mischief, but those were the good points. The bad ones were that she had been labeled as an 'easy' person. In truth though Ari wasn't easy and even though she put up a tough front, she had a weakness for guys that said they loved her and she would always give herself to that guy, no matter what her previous experience was. So she got used to that and never let herself get too emotionally attached to the person she was seeing.

Echo's porcelain pale skin turned bright red. "I don't think so."

Ari pounded her on the back. "Don't worry Ech-beck! We'll get you a date. You too miss Virgin Mary! You really need to get some. I mean at least Echo has had a boyfriend!"

Echo's doe eyes widened with surprise. "What's a 'Virgin Mary'? Lily you've never had a boyfriend? Have you ever been kissed?"

Lily gave her a pity look that confirmed Echo's questions. "Virgin Mary is a muggle belief that a woman was a virgin when she had a very important baby that would later be labeled the Messiah. He was crucified for preaching…um, I think there might have been more reasons. Anyhow, I've never had boyfriend or been kissed. It's not that I don't want to be kissed, it's just that…well I'm not the best looking person in the world."

Echo and Ari gave her a shocked look. "Who've you been talking too?" Ari asked shaking her head and patting Lily on the shoulders.

"You really do need to get some—thing!" Echo whispered a blush creeping up her face.

Lily pushed her hands into her front slacks, shrugged her shoulders, and leaned forward as she kicked her feet one at a time in front of her. "Maybe your right!"

**James:**

"You wouldn't dare," Sirius challenged.

An evil glint flickered in James' eyes as he smirked at his friends. "Oh wouldn't I?"

Remus just shook his head in shame. "That's not fair James!"

"Oh come on! If I have to be stuck with these dreams I'm going to make her have them too."

"Just make sure you don't make her have them about Slimy Snivellus!" Sirius shouted in laughter at the look of horror that crossed over James' face.

James quickly snapped out of his horror daydream and sniffed arrogantly at Sirius. "That's why I'm doing the spell and NOT you!"

Sirius smacked his hand to his chest. "Oh, you wound me!"

"Why don't you leave me alone and go sniff around Echo…" James whispered a teasing glint flickering across his eyes.

Sirius ears perked up. "What was that?"

"You heard 'em Padfoot!" Remus chuckled pounding on his back.

Sirius shook his head. "So, you think I have something for that raven-haired beauty huh?"

"Of course!" James grinned tipping a clear liquid into a flask.

"Actually, it's Ari I'd like to get my hands on, you've heard the rumors…"

"Yeah and that's exactly why I'm staying away," James stated.

"Okay, they're just rumors, it doesn't mean they're true!" Remus glared. "I'm surprised at you guys. Always complaining about the rumors that spread about you."

"What rumors?" Sirius asked. "There aren't any bad ones, it's just that once the teachers get a hold of those sex-a-lushes rumors we get weeks worth of detention," Sirius shrugged, and then seeming to get an idea he spoke up again. "There's rumors about us but not about you, why is that?"

"Well because I am of Lykos, which may I remind you wolves mate for life, I get rather attached to the person I make love with," Remus informed.

"Moony, if you 'mate' for life then why didn't you have any hard feelings when 'you' broke up with Jezebel, and then I had sex with her!"

"Which is why I'm always in the potions common room, making potions and counter-spells either undoing the love or killing it! The only thing I'm worried about is that when the potion stops working…"

"It's when you've found your 'mate for life'," Sirius teased.

"Padfoot go to the library. Oh wait, you can't read!"

"Just so you know Moony, I get better grades than you!"

Remus scoffed. "Oh not by far and if I weren't so 'sick' all the time I'd be better than Lily!"

When Lily's name slid out of Remus's mouth James felt an inward shudder flow through him. He slapped his stomach and tried to push out the thoughts of _that_ girl. "Gods, I can't even think straight when I hear her name. I swear someone put a love spell on me!"

Sirius shook his head. "Prongs, the spell tracking potion didn't reveal any; you had nothing cast upon you except for that last curse by Snape."

"Which failed miserably might I add!" James grinned as he added a pinch of silver Fairy Dust into the silver cauldron. "Give me that chamomile."

"Why do you want to make her sleepy? I mean she'll go to sleep soon enough!" Remus asked.

James lifted his eyes up to Remus in amusement and then turned them back down towards the cauldron. "Because Moony, the faster she goes to sleep, the more pleasure I get out of making her lust for me."

"James, I'm ashamed of you. You could go to sleep at the same time, have your dreams mesh together so you'd be in the dream together, make it feel real." Sirius grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

James felt his eyes widen. "You can do that?"

Remus sighed and knocked himself in the head. "You are so evil Padfoot!"

Sirius rubbed his hands together with an evil smile spreading across his face. "Let me go get 'that' ingredient."

"You can't do THAT to her! You'll drive her insane! It's not right to be in control of someone else's dreams. You can't make her dream about things she doesn't want to dream about. You can't dream surf either!"

"All right, all right, but I really, really want to guide Lily's dreams!" James pouted. "Have my way with her."

"Prongs, Padfoot, you are a disgrace to our gender!" Remus shook his head sadly as he watched James prepare the potion spell.

~~~~

**Lily's Dream**:

Lily gasped in pleasure as James nibbled and suckled the throbbing lower lip of her mouth.

She reached for the buttons of her shorts, slipped them out, and discarded them to the side. When she went to lift her shirt up James stopped her and latched his mouth onto her neck.

"Oh James," she gasped.

James smiled devilishly, memorizing Lily's reactions as he licked her neck. He began trailing his hands down her breast towards her stomach and dipping them into her panties. Lily clutched onto his hand as he dipped his finger inside of her. She licked her lips and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What do you want me to do to you?" he whispered in her ear.

"K-kiss me. Please kiss me," Lily begged in earnest as she lifted her lips to graze his.

James caressed her cheek lovingly as he gazed into her passion filled eyes. "You are so wonderful, so beautiful!"

Lily glanced down at her feet and shook her head. "No."

James lifted her chin up. "Yes. You're wonderful. Your eyes are greener than the leaves in the middle of spring; your hair is as bright and passionate red as your flamboyant attitude. And everyday that I'm with you, I find myself falling more and more in love with you!"

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh James, I love you too!" She lifted her lips to his mouth and slipped her tongue between his teeth.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…please!" Lily begged jerking her hips slightly.

"Lily, you're groaning in your sleep and moving your hips in a way they should not be…ewe…wake up! I brought you something to drink."

What?

All she wanted was James to peel off her shirt and make sweet passionate love to her, but he kept speaking of drinks and sleep.

"Kiss me James."

"Lily, I'm calling for help!"

"What?" Lily groaned.

Then suddenly she felt her eyes pop open, her dream world washing away as if it were a picture drawn of chalk on a sidewalk and it had rained, washing the lovely piece of work away. "No, oh please no! This can't happen to me! I don't get dreams like that!"

Echo lifted her eyebrows. "What?"

Ari slung an arm around Echo's shoulder. "She had sex dream. Oh our little Lily-sybob is growing up!"

Lily combed her fingers through her hair and felt droplets of sweat clinging to the top of her forehead. "Man oh man…yeah, well get this it was about James."

Echo's mouth dropped open. "Na-uh! Not you and James."

Lily shook her head, reached for a ponytail holder, and put it up. "Yeah…it was intense. Way intense! I felt like I was really going to…you know."

"Orgasm?" Ari supplied. "Wait 'til it's the real deal. Then you can 'wow' it!"

Lily smacked herself and shook her head in shame. "This is such a raunchy conversation," she complained. "I need a glass of water."

After James' rude proposal of asking her to go out with him, Lily had gone through her day as normal as any other person would, but after all the classes she had, ended, and it was time to go to the rooms…well her mind kept straying towards the green-eyed, black haired demon God. He was gorgeous; no sense in denying that…he was also very immature, sometimes straight out rude.

Sometimes? More like all the time.

He was a kid in a man's body, nice body at that too.

Lily smacked the side of her head in a fit of rage. "Stop it thoughts!"

"Well, can we go back to bed now?"

"I suppose," Lily smiled apologetically.

"Goodnight!"

"Night," Lily whispered.

~~~~

"James…I'm tired! Are you done yet?" Sirius rubbed his hand over his eyes. "You could finish this dream spell tomorrow."

"Just this last bit…there done!" James grinned in triumph as the potion did a small 'pop'.

"Finally," Remus yawned.

"Now, all I have to do is slip it in her drink tomorrow at breakfast!" James smiled.

"Great, grand, wonderful! Now shut-up and lets go to bed," Sirius groaned out as he flipped his black hair up and out of his eyes.

Remus gave a yawn again. His golden eyes watered. Running his hand through his light short brown hair, lifted himself up, and followed James and Sirius up to the room.

"So, when's Wormtail coming back?" Remus asked suddenly.

"He said he'd be back when his mother got better."

"How can you get better from disease that's going to kill you?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius! Have a heart," Remus sighed out tiredly. "I'm too tired for this!" He then looked out the window and cringed as he remembered what was coming.

On second thought, how could he forget!

"A full moons coming. I was thinking we might be able to go check out that new cave we saw in the forest," James whispered as he put his pajamas on.

"Sounds good!" Remus smiled.

"Night guys…oh and a, pleasant lusty dreams Jamie!"

"Hold your tongue," Remus scolded tiredly as he settled beneath his sheets.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Potion Gone Wrong**

Lily groaned as she woke up from another hot and heavy dream. "Two in one night! Gees Lil, you're on a roll," she spoke to herself with sarcasm.

"What time is it?" Having her face in her pillow muffled Ari's voice as she snuggled deeper into it.

Echo, who had always been a morning person, was up and ready. All shiny and bright she answered, "The time is…it's time to get up! You should have gotten up earlier. The sun rise was breath-taking."

Ari lifted her head slowly from her pillow with a glare spread across her features and her rumpled golden hair matted to her forehead. "Echo, I worry about you sometimes."

"I need to make Fire Oil," Lily whispered, resting the palm of her hand against her forehead and her other hand against her burning stomach.

Echo grinned down at Lily as she continued fixing her hair. "Having problems in the passion factor?"

Lily sighed and slowly sat up with an irritated look plastered to her face as she glanced at Echo. "More like, courage and strength."

Ari took her turn in nagging Lily on. "Fear of giving into that big hunk of beef cake?"

Lily glared and yanked a pillow out from under her head, throwing it into Ari's unsuspecting face. Lily laughed out loudly at the shocked expression on her friends face when the pillow rammed into her. Ari's mouth just dropped open as she continued to stare at the pillow.

"I'll make it tonight," Lily stated as she swung her legs over the bed.

"Mine as well do the whole shebang and take the Fire Bath too." Echo smiled.

Lily paused for a second as she realized Echo had been applying different make-up today. It made her look like she was glowing made her look exotic. "Ech-honey what are you doing?"

A small blush spread across her cheekbones and she turned to go fetch something from her perfectly made bed. Bending down over and under the bed she pulled out a box. "I know this is kind of sudden to be slapping this down on the table, but every other generation, which is my generation, on this day, the youngest girl of the family will find her life lover."

This was news to Ari and Lily. "What?"

"Today is the day I'm supposed to find my husband. I mean of course I won't marry him right away, but after college…I just hope the tradition up lives with me!" A dreamy look crossed over her face.

"Yeah," Ari grinned, "just don't tell that to the guy it happens to be."

Lily laughed as she got up. "How are you supposed to know anyhow?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Mum says when it happens I'll know."

Lily smiled generously and patted Echo on the back. "Well, I hope it's someone you like."

"You're telling me," Echo grinned in the mirror.

"Are you sure this is where she sits?" Remus asked disgustedly, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this Prongs!"

Sirius sauntered over and slapped him heartily on the back. "Ah, cheer up Moon-Beam."

Remus pushed Sirius's hand off his shoulder and gave him a death glare. "Don't call me that."

James just grinned. "Yes, I'm positive. They never change seats."

"Been watching her a lot have you? So how have the dreams been lately?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows.

James replied simply a look of worry crossing his eyes. "Hot and heavy, more so actually."

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Oh Jamie, make love to me," his high-pitched voice lowered ridiculously low as he imitated James. "Yes Lily, it is my manly duty to bring you pleasure."

James pursed his lips, trying not to grin. "You are such an idiot."

"Pour it in," Sirius said suddenly.

"It better be invisible when it hits her cup," Remus added.

James held his hand up in reassurance. "Don't worry, it will be!"

When it touched the side of the silver goblet the red juice disappeared. James sighed with hope, and then looked to Remus and Sirius giving them a grin. They managed to move away just as people started coming in.

The minute Lily walked in she saw James, Remus, and Sirius sitting innocently at the table.

Innocently?

Puh!

They wouldn't know the meaning of the word.

Which means they're up to something.

As Lily sat down in her seat she looked over to Ari and Echo, jerking her head towards the boys. "They're up to something."

"You noticed that too huh?" Ari smirked.

Orange juice appeared in their cups with mounds of breakfast food beside them. Lily picked up her fork, dipped it into the scrambled eggs, and then slowly slid the tin of the fork into her mouth, humming slightly at the wonderful taste. She reached for her drink to wash down the contents.

"The breakfast is always so good," Ari groaned in pleasure as she placed a piece of apple-buttered toast into her mouth.

Lily paused and took another drink of her juice. When the sweet tangy juice touched her tongue, she paused for a second time and glanced down into the metal cup.

"What's wrong?" Echo asked around a mouth full of eggs.

"Does your orange juice taste different?"

Echo reached for her juice and took a sip. "Nope it's fine."

"Hmm, maybe I just got a bad batch. Can I taste yours?" Lily asked as she reached for Echo's cup not waiting for a yes or no. She frowned into Echo's glass of juice. "It tastes fine!" she took another drink of hers then another one of Echo's.

"Hey, drink your own now!" Ari said as she watched Lily reach for her cup.

Lily pursed her lips and took another gulp of hers. She then lifted her fork back up, pinched it inside of the Honeydew, and put it in her mouth, letting the sweet juiciness travel along the contours of her lips and inside of her mouth.

"How much is she supposed to drink of it?" Sirius asked.

James sighed in defeat. "All of it, but she already thinks it tastes weird, I can tell by the look on her face. She might not finish drinking it."

"Gods! Memorized her expressions have you? Keep your hopes up," Sirius patted him on the back. "You'd think you were in love with her instead of just lusting after her."

James shrugged and looked down the table at Lily.

"Oh gods," Lily gasped suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Ari said with a worried look on her face.

Lily bent down clasping her stomach with her arm, and lying her head down on the table.

"Lily?" Echo asked.

They watched as she slowly lifted her head up.

"Hey what is she doing?" Remus asked worriedly. "Oh god, I told you it wouldn't work! You shouldn't meddle with people's dreams. She's going to kill you!"

James tensed. "She's coming over here."

Sirius smacked his hand down on the table. "She must have had a counter spell."

James and Remus scowled and looked at Sirius in disbelief. James rolled his eyes and growled sarcastically. "Could you get anymore stupid?"

"Jamie baby, don't be jealous 'cause I'm beautiful."

James snorted. "Just pretend you don't notice her."

They went to work on their food. James smacked his hands together getting ready to lean in to get his fork when he saw Lily standing next to him. He glanced up trying to keep his face expressionless.

"What do you want Evans?" he replied drolly.

She pulled James' shoulders back, turned herself so she was facing him, sat on his lap and wrapped her limbs around his waist and neck.

"Um…" James said puzzled his hands raised in defense, but before he could get anything out he felt her lips on his.

"Wow," Sirius gasped.

All James's could feel was Lily rubbing him with her body and her tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her slumped back up, bringing their bodies closer together. He lifted a hand up and shoved it through her hair, continuing to keep their lower bodies close together.

"LILY!" James barely heard Ari and Echo holler.

"Ugh, James Potter is not _that_ good!" someone whispered.

"Hey," James muffled out from underneath Lily's lips.

He tried to turn his head to see who it was that said that, but Lily's hands were gripping his head, holding him in place.

"Lily, stop that this instant!" Echo hollered.

James gasped as he felt Lily's hand slide lower, he kissed her harder, darting his tongue into her mouth. He slipped his hands up her shirt and groaned as he contacted smooth skin. James lightly pushed his erection against Lily's open legs. She grinned against his lips and ground into him.

"Oh yes," she moaned into his mouth. "Jamie."

The next thing he knew Lily was being pulled off him. "Hey, come on," he cried out.

"What is wrong with you, Lily?" Ari gasped out of breath from having to pull her off.

Lily didn't answer. She tried to get free from their hold, they jerked her back, but she pushed her hands through James' hair and ran her fingers along his lip, humming to herself.

"Something's wrong with her James, you messed it up!" Remus growled. "I told you not to do it. Damnit! You went too far this time."

Ari turned her head towards Remus glaring at him. "What exactly did he mess up on?"

James is in shock and says "I think I did something wrong with the potion."

Ari glares and says "What potion you twit?"

Lily got out of their grasp and licked the side of James' face before she was pulled away again. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear, James was so turned on he could barely see straight, and Remus was fuming.

"Before we tell you, I'd just like to let you know that Remus and I were the level headed ones. James was irrational," Sirius grinned.

Remus and James turned, glaring. "Please! You were cheering him on. _I_ was the one that suggested against it. James made a dream potion."

"Yeah?" Echo pushed on.

"For Lily, because he was having –err sex dreams about her and he wanted her to have them as well."

Ari snorted. "Did you think of what might have happened if…well let's just say…_she_ was having them too?"

James lifted his eyebrows. "Um…no."

"I suggest that you take this situation some place else," boomed a voice.

They looked up to see the headmaster leaning over them.

"Yes, Professor D," Sirius grinned happily. "Does this mean we're off of class?"

He looked down frowning slightly. "Just until you figure out how to fix what you've done and remember, everything comes back ten fold when you cast against a fellow witch."

They watched him walk back to his table.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Lusting You**

"This cannot be happening!" Echo cried out.

"Yuck! Lily, would you get off of him?" Ari hollered.

Lily plastered herself tighter to James. Her hands sliding down his chest to his jeans, unzipping them slowly. They both sat in one of the Gryffindor common room chairs. Lily's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as she turned her neck into his and slowly trailed her tongue up the column of his chin. James gripped her hips keeping her in place, pushing slightly for more pressure, as he groaned from the feel of her hands running over his thighs.

"LILY, OFF!" Echo screamed and walked over snatching at Lily's arms.

"James, I'm very disappointed in you," Peter chuckled, trying to sound as if he were scolding. "All you had to do was ask her out, gees!"

James lifted his eyes and glared. "I did! She threw her dessert at me!" he yelled as he tried to help Echo get her off of him.

Echo fell backwards from a push Lily gave her and Lily jumped back into his lap. She shoved her fingers in his hair and licked her lips seductively. "Hmm…dessert sounds good. I want some—better yet, how 'bout you be my dessert!" She bit the nape of his neck.

James bared his teeth, sucking in a hissing breath, as Lily rolled her hips into his.

Sirius chocked and started laughing. "Damn! For the most widely known virgin of the school she sure does know how to turn a guy on. Whoa!"

Echo glanced towards Ari, silently asking for help. "I can't keep pulling her off of him. She may not look it, but damn is she strong!"

Sirius sighed and stood up gently pushing Echo and Ari out of the way. "Let a _man _do it!"

Echo snorted and tossed her hair. Sirius turned and lifted his eyebrow before wrapping his arms around Lily's waist and hauling her off of James, who groaned at the loss. "Can't you just let her—" he started.

"No!" Ari and Echo yelled.

Sirius collapsed down on the couch sweating and slightly out of breath, Lily still in his arms. James glared. "Padfoot! Get your arms off—"

Sirius pushed his lips together. "Pardon me! She puts up a fight when she wants something! Holy beejesus!" He huffed out wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulder to hold her in place.

"What's the matter Black? A little stronger than you anticipated?" Echo taunted.

Sirius dropped his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lily trying to get away. She screamed in frustration as he pulled her back.

"Get off me! I want to have sex with James!"

"Oh gods!" James mouth dropped, letting out a gasp and shifting his legs as he shut his eyes.

"I can't believe you said that Lil!" Ari laughed and saluted in shock.

Lily fell back, tiring from Sirius's restraining arm. She let her arm fall between her legs and moved slightly. Sirius jerked back, gulping. "It's true!"

"What the hell was in that potion?" Ari asked rounding on James.

He looked nervous as he fidgeted with his fingers then swiped his hand through his hair. Lily moaned. "God he's cute!"

James gave Lily a smirk from underneath his eyelashes. He then turned towards Ari. "It was a potion that would make her have sex dreams about me!"

Echo snorted throwing her head back. "And since she'd already been having those dreams the potion turned them into reality."

James jerked his eyes towards Echo and grinned. "Y-you mean she'd already been having sex dreams about me? Well—"

Ari lifted her nose up at him. "Don't be so shocked what with you pulling your Quidditch robes off after every practice knowing Lily was there watching me play! Then giving her those little sexy smirks!"

That caused a very smug male grin to spread along James' face. "Sexy huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself baby!" Ari scoffed.

James glared then whipped it off his face. "Okay, how are we going to fix this?"

Remus lifted his head and gave him an oblivious look. "We? We? I don't recall there being a 'we' in this! You need to fix this on your own buddy."

"Sirius?" James asked hopefully.

"Sorry Prongs, you're on your own!"

"You helped make it!"

"Only because I was forced and threatened!" Sirius grinned evilly and wrapped his arm tighter around Lily as she jerked away. "Ah, ah, now, now you lusty babe! Calm down."

Lily glanced at Sirius and frowned. "I want James!" she pouted.

Sirius chucked her under the chin then glanced to a glaring James. "Believe me sweet pea, he wants you too!"

"So then let us have at it!"

Peter just shook his head, still laughing. "This is nuts!"

"Well I'm glad you're having fun. Moony come on!" James said with a pain filled voice.

Peter threw back his head and laughed harder.

Echo grinned. "I love your nicknames for each other! They're so cute…" she turned to Peter. "What's yours?"

Peter stopped laughing and cleared his throat. He sighed and pierced his lips then let out a muffled sound.

"What?" Ari asked.

"Wormtail."

Echo's smile dropped and she gave a disgusted look trying to cover it up. "Oh…well that's not so cute! I-I mean—"

Ari turned and gave Remus a bewildered look. "What is with the nicknames anyhow? Wormtail? What kind of name is that?"

"Forget about it Ari!" Remus sighed heavily. "James, you need to go to the library and figure out how to undo this."

"Why? Why can't we just keep her like this?" James asked, his voice dripping with hope.

Echo gasped and looked at Ari, but Ari was looking at Remus with a shocked look on her face, a realization. Echo cried out in frustration. "If you were to do anything with her it would be rape James Potter! If she wasn't under that potion it would be against her will!"

James hopeful smile dropped. "Yeah. Well, I'll go to the library and see what I can find!"

James slowly got up from his chair. Lily shook her head. "Don't leave! Please don't leave! If I can't touch you then I'll just look…but if I can't look I'll die."

James stopped, turned, smiled gently and walked over to her, ignoring the surprised look that Ari gave him. Lily snagged her nails into Sirius' arm, causing him to gasp in pain and jerk away. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Just as she was getting ready to devour James mouth, but he stopped her by placing a small kiss on the side of her mouth. She smiled, giving him a questioning look. He pulled back, slightly out of breath, and caressed her cheek with his thumb lovingly.

"You are going to be so mad at me when this is over, figure I mine as well get what I can while it lasts," James whispered leaning his forehead against hers and placing a tiny kiss on her nose.

"I'll could never be mad at you," Lily whispered back wrapping her arms around his waist and slipping her hands into his back pockets, forcing him closer to her.

James gritted his teeth together and pulled away, panting. Sirius stood up and grabbed Lily around her waist as James left.

"Come back fast!" she cried out.

Echo lifted her eyebrow. "God, he really likes her doesn't he?"

Ari glared. "All the same, instead of taking the easy way out all he had to do was court her longer."

Sirius snorted. "Court? In what century are you in?"

"Shove it Black!"

Sirius gave Ari a disgusted look and then smiled up at Echo. "Why don't you come sit here!"

Echo jerked back in surprise. "What?"

He smiled and patted the armchair on his side. "Come sit!"

Echo felt her stomach turn and knew her crush was filling in, only this time she didn't have Lily as an excuse to be mad. She gulped and walked over to the armchair.

Sirius sighed as she sat down, tensed and uncomfortable. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down into his lap, causing her to gasp in shock. Her bottom wiggled as she tried to get away. Sirius bit his lip and held her still.

"You're fine, I'm not going to bite!"

Remus just shook his head and sat down on the floor, leaning on the couch. "You couldn't resist could you?"

Sirius glanced up and gave an innocent smile. "What?"

Echo turned in his lap and smiled with a glare. "What he means is you couldn't resist having a sexy girl fall into your lap and allow her to wiggle her butt into your groin. That better be a flash light," she said smoothly, knowing very well it wasn't.

Sirius snorted in laughter. "A what?"

"Muggle device!" Echo sighed and rolled her hips into him.

"Ah!" Sirius gasped. "You little wench! You're doing that on purpose!"

Lily smiled up at Echo. "Well Ech, you're finally getting to act on your crush."

Sirius leaned his head against Echo's back and smiled. "A crush? On me?"

That was when he felt Echo tense. He pulled back and tried to turn her around, but failed. "Lily! Why did you say that? I trusted you not to say anything! I hate you!" she cried out starting to leave the room, but not before making a little addition. "Now you've given him something to be even more of an ass to me! Thanks a lot!"

Sirius glanced at Lily. "I guess the potion makes her speak her mind huh?"

Ari sighed, a look of defeat evident on her face. She flopped down next to Remus causing him to give her a sad smile. "Hang in there."

"This is going to be a long day!" she sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

Remus lifted his eyebrow and glanced down at her, snorting in agreement. "Tell me about it."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: 24 Hours Up**

"Lily, you have to stop," James groaned gripping her hips as she pushed back and forth over his clothed body.

They'd spent all day trying to pull her away from him and when it was finally to go to bed James had felt a huge relief. Even though he really wanted Lily, it would be better to have her when she wasn't under the potion. As he had dropped down into his bed, with his maroon silk pajamas, he had heard the door creak open. The next minute Lily had swung open the curtains and walked in, shutting them behind her. She had seductively sauntered over to him, covering his mouth and straddling his thighs, she had nearly made him have a heart attack.

She leaned down on her forearms, her long flowing red hair producing a veil over their faces, and grinned. "I don't want to."

A pained look crossed his face as he searched her eyes. "Lily-"

She silenced him with a kiss, a deep seductive, sensual kiss that made his toes curl. Lily trailed her kisses down his neck, lining his veins occasionally with her tongue, and she then slowly began unbuttoning his shirt with her mouth, flipping the button over with her tongue and then pushing it through.

"Do you want me?" Lily whispered as she bent down to open up the last button and pushed his shirt away.

James gritted his teeth, his eyes becoming intense and dark with passion as he lifted his hands up to the bedpost watching Lily lower her pajama clothed body on top of his hips. He swallowed as her hands went up to her own top and began slipping the buttons out of the small wholes. Lily parted her shirt slightly, just exposing the middle curves. James sucked in his breath praying she'd open her shirt all the way, but he let it out when she dropped her hands down to his pajama pants and slowly began sliding the elastic down his waist. She slid down his waist along with the pants. James shut his eyes as she bent her head down closer to his rigid member, but just when he expected her to take him in her mouth she lifted her eyes up to meet his intensely.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Lily breathed, licking her lips.

James shook his head, trying to clear it. "Lily, you have no idea how much I want you…"

Lily glanced down and smirked. "I have a pretty good guess."

James lifted his hand up to cup the side of her face. "As much as I want you…I can't have you. Not like this. This isn't you…it's the potion."

Lily rolled her eyes and once again crawled up the length of his body, resting herself on James' hips. He bared his teeth at her. "Lily, please stop. You're killing me."

"I'd like to be doing a lot more to you," she huffed irritatingly.

He lifted himself up bringing himself closer to Lily. James shuddered at their upper body closeness and paused before he spoke. "Please Lily, stop! I can't handle this…Where are your friends? Better yet, where are mine?"

Lily pushed her chest closer to his face and placed her hands behind her. She dropped her hands down and gripped him, applying pressure as she began moving her hands up in down. Lily grinned in triumph as she watched his eyes glaze over with pleasure.

James gasped and his breathing accelerated as he watched her breast slightly bouncing with her strokes. Lily chest in his face and her hands wrapped around him, James felt as if he was going to explode.

"Touch me Jamie," Lily pleaded not tearing her gaze from his eyes.

James shook his head 'no' viciously. He leaned backwards on his palms and dropped his head back. "I can't—"

Lily scowled and grabbed his hands, placing them between her pajama top and on her bare midriff. "Do it!"

James licked his lips. Slowly he pushed his hands up her stomach and then paused searching her eyes. "I shouldn't be—"

"Higher," she whispered, her eyes closing.

James shook his head, but his hands didn't seem to register what his brain was demanding. He groaned as he felt the soft smooth swell of her breasts. "Lily," he sighed out.

Her bowed back like a bow and arrow getting ready to release, as he cupped her breasts molding them to his hands. Her hips ground back and forth against his hips. Lily jerked her head back gasping, pushing herself closer to James' hands.

James failed to notice that something had snapped in Lily causing her body to tense and her eyes to widen. She stopped her movements and jerked her head down at James molding motions.

"Oh Lily," he gasped lifting his hips up to feel the warmth of her thighs around him.

He opened his eyes and saw her shocked face. James frowned and the realization of what they-he— was doing dawned on him. He gulped as he saw the evil glare cross over her beautiful pixie face.

"What the hell?" Lily screamed.

"I'm sorry," James replied. "I'm really, really sorry! I didn't know you were having the dreams too!"

Lily shook her head as memories of the previous day flooded her thoughts. She remembered everything, the kissing, the groping, everything. "Sorry? Sorry?" Lily stood up furiously above him and began buttoning her shirt. She leapt off the bed, turned, and glared. "It's going to take a lot more than sorry to get you off the hook!" she yelled.

James leapt off the bed to catch her before she left, but as she was leaving she turned back swiftly, as if wanting to spout off one last word. He held in his breath. She was so close that James couldn't resist. He gripped her chin and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. He nibbled her lower lip, causing her to gasp from the tiny stab of pain of the tender love bite. She pushed at his chest, but James refused to release her. He pushed his hands around her waist and pulled her tighter to him, groaning into her mouth.

She jerked back and slapped him hard across her face, slightly out of breath. As he rubbed his stinging cheek he relished in the fact that her cheeks were flushed and her breathing had continued to stay accelerated. She hadn't moved from their body-to-body position, and the fact that he was still fully erect from their make out session caused Lily to blush even more.

"Lily—"

Lily lifted her head up, tears had formed in her eyes, and James felt the guilt he had felt ten times worse. "Just stop!" she exclaimed in a giving up tone. "You've done enough. You are so going to pay for this Potter!" she growled and pushed him away.

James fell back against the bed as the door slammed, frowning. He draped his arm around his stomach and gave a small smile. "Damn she's good. I really am sorry Lily."

"There he is," Lily glared evilly.

Ari shook her head. "I'm glad your back, but you might need to make up with Echo."

Lily flipped her hair over her shoulder and gazed at one of her best friends who'd decided to sit at the opposite end of the table. "It wasn't my fault. She should know that. I'm not going to apologize for something I had no control over."

"I still think you should apologize."

"Ari, no. It's not happening! I had no control over what I was doing or saying, Echo needs to understand that herself. I will not apologize."

"Fine."

Lily lifted up her cream puff and hauled it at James head. It hit him square in the face. She threw her head back in laughter. She watched as James paused and slid his finger down his face whipping the creamy goop of sugary confection off.

"That's the first of a very long line of bad happenings!" Lily yelled at him. "Be prepared!"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Poisoned Dust

"She's starting to piss me off! We didn't do anything to her!" Sirius yelled at James as he scrubbed ferociously at his honeyed hair.

"I wasn't even here!" Peter grunted as spat out another cockroach.

Remus shook his head. "Well, she hasn't done anything to me yet. I'm secretly hoping she forgot! After honey boy, cockroach barf, and well—" Remus snorted shaking his head.

"Moony if you laugh one more time I'm going to pound you!" James growled. "This is inexcusable. She gave me breast!"

Remus shouted with laughter. "I'll bet Sirius would be groping you right now too if he wasn't so concerned about the honey in his hair. I'm surprised Lily didn't change him instead of you! He's so obsessed with his hair—"

"You are a dead man!" Sirius turned with a sticky comb pointing at Remus.

"So dead!" James growled.

Remus snorted. "James you might want to put a bra on!"

Sirius and James leapt towards him.

"Guys, I'm werewolf, I'm ten times faster than you!" he said easily dodging their attempts.

Peter stood in the mirror ferociously brushing his teeth. "Would you guys stop? Ewe…god! That creepy bug is crawling up my back—" Peter cried out doing a shaking dance as he started ripping his shirt off.

All three guys stopped attacking each other and turned to grin at Peter. "Wormtail take it off!" Sirius cheered laughing.

Peter paused as he threw his tattered shirt to the floor. "A, shouldn't you be coaxing James to do a strip tease?" he asked giving a boyish smile.

"Oh come on!" James growled out.

The door burst open, producing Ari and Lily from behind it. "I do believe this is a girls bathroom and well I guess James-ella can stay, but you three have got to go!" Lily snickered.

Ari held back a grin. "Yeah—oh my god! Damn Peter!" Ari rolled her waist and smacked her hips as she sauntered over to him and ran her finger down the middle of his chest.

A pinkish blush crept onto his cheeks as Ari rubbed her hands up and down his chest and over his back.

"Lil come and feel his chest—oh-wee hard as a rock!"

James glared at Peter and Ari. "Ah! Lily will not be touching anyone's chest!"

Lily, who had started to walk over to Ari, flipped around and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?!"

James's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Um—"

"What makes you think you can tell me whom I touch?" Lily asked. "You are not the boss of me Mr. Potter!"

"Yeah well, someone needs to be!" James mumbled.

"Oh," Remus shook his head. "Not good!"

"Take off your clothes!" Ari demanded of Peter as she started to unbutton his pants.

"Madwoman! Get away!" Peter hobbled away, clutching his khaki pants to him.

Ari grinned and pinched his butt, grinding her hips against him. "Oh Peter! Lets make love!"

"We could have an orgy!" Lily suggested grinning at Ari.

Ari groaned and licked her lips. "Yummy! I do believe the lady has hit the jackpot of all pots! Strip!" she yelled at the boys.

Lily grinned as she watched Ari pull her shirt off, and then dropped her hands down to her waistband.

"She's serious!" Remus gasped in shock as he watched her pull off her pants.

Ari twined her arms behind her back and turned towards Lily. "Lily what are you waiting for let go!"

Lily jerked slightly. James glared as he saw her eyes jerk from Peter's naked chest. "Oh right!" Lily laughed and tore her shirt off.

"Start stripping guys!" Lily laughed.

Ari sauntered over to Sirius and dropped her hands to his pants. He grinned devilishly. "You know ladies—after what you've been doing…"

Lily rolled her eyes and dropped her pants. "Oh come on! That's in the past! We're horny now!"

Remus choked and started coughing. Lily grinned and walked over to him. "Remus can you help with my—"

James jerked Lily back causing her to fall against his chest. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

Lily gritted her teeth. Ari widened her eyes trying to get Lily to calm down so they could fulfill their scheme.

"I guess you want to join in too?" Lily whispered into his ear as she grabbed his wrists and brought them up to her breasts.

James breath exploded out of his chest. He bit his lip and groaned. "Lily," he whispered softly.

Lily licked her lips as her stomach began to flutter and her breath slowly started hiking up. "Oh Jamie, touch me more!" she gasped as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

James slowly started shaping her breast with his hand, his eyes glued to Lily's face as she gasped with pleasure and rolled her hips against his. He turned his head to the side and dropped his hand.

"Oh don't stop!" she cried out pushing his shirt down his shoulders. She grabbed for his hand and brought it between her legs, rubbing him with her free hand. She pushed his hand back and forth over her underwear, her knees bending.

He growled and pulled his hand away from her then pulled hers away from his. He turned to leave, but Lily stopped him. "What is the matter with you James Potter? I thought you wanted me!"

James swallowed as he glanced at her body one last time. "I do, gods, I do, I want you so bad Lily, but not like this, and especially not in a bathroom," he sighed out and pushed his hand across her face, bringing her closer to him, her bra-clad chest rubbing against his bare chest. He licked her lips suckling the bottom one as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. He gently caressed the inside of her mouth, and then pulled away, giving her one last peck. "You're too good for that!" he breathed against her shut eyelids and walked out of the bathroom. "Have fun!"

Lily shuddered as she watched him walk out. She wrapped her arm around her stomach, clutching it tightly as hot lava pooled through her.

~*~ Stupid James Potter!

"Okay, now that everyone is naked…" Ari started.

Lily took a deep breath and turned, careful to keep her eyes down. "We have a special treat for you all, but you have to go into the stalls so we can get it ready. It's a surprise."

The overly excited young men dashed to the stalls without a second thought.

Ari lifted her eyebrows. "A little further than expected on both our parts," she whispered to Lily.

"You're telling me!" Lily said back as she bent down to pick up their clothes and sprinkled them with Poison Ivy dust.

"James was really turning you on wasn't he? I can't believe you did that! My jaw almost dropped to the ground!" Ari whispered harshly. "Hey, lets put their clothes out in the hall way!"

"Good idea!" Lily grinned evilly as she pulled her own clothes back on.

"Are you girls almost done?" Sirius yelled. "They are going to be in for such a surprise!" he whispered over to Peter.

"Payback is a bitch!" Peter snorted softly.

Remus shook his head. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this! This could ruin their reputation!"

"Oh come on! We're just going to put them to sleep and lie them naked in the Quidditch field!" Sirius grinned. "They only made it easier!"

"And if we get laid in the process—" Peter added devilishly.

"Alright Wormtail!" Sirius softly cheered.

Lily snorted as she listened to their conversation. "They think they got us! They have no idea!" she grinned at Ari as they gathered the guys' clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

They threw the clothes as far down the hall as they could then turned and called to them. "Okay, come get some!" Lily screamed.

Ari fell into uncontrollable laughter as they came barging out of their stalls with smiles on their faces. "Missing something?"

"Bravo," Remus smiled softly. "Nicely done!"

Ari turned her gaze to the muscular body and took her fill of his body in. "Thanks. Nice body!"

"Thanks," he gave her a tight grin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Peter glared.

Sirius placed his hands on his naked hips and snorted in laughter. "I never even saw it coming!"

"What?" Peter asked again.

"They threw our clothes out in the hall—and it's about ready for dinner, which means everyone will be coming down soon," Remus informed Peter never taking his eyes away from Ari's.

"That's right baby! Eh, you are a smart one! Hot too!" Ari grinned. "Have fun getting your clothes pretty boy!"

"Don't forget Sirius and Peter! Talking about a walking talking orgasm fest!" Lily laughed as her eyes dropped down to their 'happy' members. "Little erect there huh?"

Peter shook his head. "Not nice! We've let this slide long enough! You are going to pay a hefty price!"

Ari gasped and clutched herself between her thighs, "He's hot when he threatens!" she threw her head back in a giggle.

Lily laughed. "Oh! Your faces! Classic!"

"Laugh it up wenches! You'll get your payback!" Sirius grinned.

"But nothing you do will be as sweet tasting as this!" Ari smirked running the tip of her tongue seductively over her top lip.

"Bye ladies!" Remus called as they walked out.

Peter shook his head in shame. "James was the smart one! He left."

The three of them stood naked in the middle of the bathroom building the courage to go out in the crowded hallway and gather their clothes.

To Be Continued…

Okay, so it was a long time and this part sucked! Sorry! I promised an update for this story though! I updated. Hopefully the next chapter will be better and sweeter action between L/J! Sorry for the spelling mistakes too! ~Aya


	7. Chapter 7

Heads up: 1 out of 4 reviews thinks this story is too graphic, so I might be taking it down, or making it less graphic, which will take some time. Just be on the look out for what I decide.

Chapter Seven: Itchy Bedmate

Lily glared evilly at James as he hovered over her applying lotion to her poison dusted arms. "Why does _**he**_ have to be a helper in the hospital wing?"

Ari gritted her teeth as James smacked her hand for itching. "Lily, shut-up, this is your fault!"

Lily scoffed angrily. "How is it my fault? You're the one that forgot to bring the stupid gloves and bags so that we wouldn't get the poisoned dust on us."

"Well you forgot to remind me," Ari muttered. "I think we forgot together that the cloths were poisoned.

Lily and Ari were so busy fighting that they failed to notice Peter, Sirius, and Remus walk in grumbling and itching. James, who was still applying lotion to Lily's arms with a cotton ball, glanced up, a piece of stray brown hair fell into his face making him look boyish. His sudden shout of laughter made Lily jerk back in surprise.

"That's what the girls were bickering about," James snorted. "I knew something was up. No way Lily would have done that to me willingly."

"Can I go now?" Lily asked huffily.

James gave her a soft smile as he dabbed the last bit of lotion tenderly on her arm. "I'm under specific orders to make you two stay in the wing. I'm guessing that applies to the three of you as well."

Ari growled at James as he advanced on her. "Why? It's nothing serious!"

"Actually poison dust is very serious. If you got too much on you then it can go into your blood stream and because it's called 'poison dust' it'll poison the blood and cause a very slow painful death. Your skin will start to peel off and you can actually feel your heart slowing down not to mention the blood circulation becoming 'cramped'." James grinned down at Ari.

Remus grunted. "You could have just said a simple 'it can be deadly if it gets into the blood stream'. That's all you had to say."

"I made sure I didn't use that much! I'm not a moron James Potter," Lily glared.

James sighed and went to Ari's next arm. "I never said you were. I admire your intelligence, Lily," he said softly.

Lily swallowed and turned her eyes to the floor. "Thank you."

James paused in what he was doing for just a fraction of a second and looked at Lily from the corner of his eye.

"Oh my god! The she-devil said 'thank you' to her enemy. How many times do you think we'll hear that? That was priceless," Sirius ground out with irritation.

"Cut back on the sarcasm—here I'm in charge," James said.

"Technically you're only a helper!"

"Yes but since the head healer isn't here I'm in charge."

Lily gritted her teeth. "I don't need you to stick up for me!"

"Sorry, don't bite my head off," James teased as he tossed the bottle of lotion towards Sirius. "I am not putting lotion on you guys."

Ari licked her lips. "Oh, but it would turn me on so much! I mean after all we did put the dust in the underpants. I'd love to see a man stroking another mans—"

"Oh, ewe, do not finish that sentence!" Sirius growled.

"Okay girls you stay were you are, and guys go through the gel wall."

Peter groaned. "I hate going through that thing. It makes me feel like my organs are twisting to the opposite sides. You should make _**them**_ go through it! They're the ones who did it," Peter snarled at them.

"Oh you can dish it out Peter, but you can't take it. You definitely belong with Sirius and James," Lily growled.

"And Remus," Remus added.

Lily smiled towards Remus. "No, I like you and I have no idea why you are friends with them. No hard feelings about the dust in your clothes, Ari insisted we do you when I said 'not Remus'."

Remus bowed his and licked his lips in amusement. "Thanks Ari, really," he spoke sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"Get!" James said pointing to the greenish rippling wall that separated the girls from the guys.

"Are you leaving now?" Lily sighed in irritation.

James scraped his teeth over his bottom lip and turned to pick up his Quidditch bag. "Yes milady, I'm leaving."

"Good!"

James sighed one last time and walked out.

Ari licked her lips and dropped down on the bed, pulling the covers up over her, and resting her arms above the covers. "Lily, I really think you should ease up a bit now. You should give him a chance, I mean you never know, you might like it."

Lily settled down in the hospital bed, not saying anything as she shut her eyes and drifted off to what would be a restless sleep of passionate grunts and gentle gropes between her dream self and her dream James.

Lily could feel someone watching her as she slept.

"I know your up," James whispered softly.

Lily felt the bed dip down and her eyes opened instantly. "Am I still dreaming?" The words popped out of Lily's mouth before she could stop them. She gasped in horror and jerked up from the bed accidentally knocking her forehead against James causing her to fall back against the bed. Lily grunted in pain and held her forehead. James summoned a damp cloth and placed it on top of her head.

"Careful," James spoke softly.

"What are you doing here?" Lily practically shrieked.

"Shh, Ari's sleeping. What's this about dreaming?"

Lily felt her face flush in embarrassment. "N-nothing."

They both were quiet for a while as James dabbed her forehead with the cool damp cloth. Soon the dabbing become more of a stroke and Lily felt her heart beat quicken. James' liquid golden eyes never once left Lily's face.

"You haunt me Lily," he whispered as he let his fingers pass through the cloth and caress her cheek.

Her mean retort died on her tongue. "I-I'm sorry," was the only thing she could manage.

"I'm going to kiss you," James smiled softly down at her; his fingers seemed to be hypnotizing her as she watched him bend neck, touching her lips with his.

Lily gasped softly. She couldn't handle it, not after the dream, and she allowed herself to wrap her arms around his neck. James, smartly, took her arms away from his neck and laid her down on the bed, spreading her arms to the side. He rested himself between her thighs and grunted softly as they bumped middles. He pulled back slightly brushing his fingers through her hair, smiling at her dazed look.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered against her cheekbone.

"James please…I can't—"

He cut her off with a hard passion filled kiss that swept her breath away.

"Oh James," she gasped.

He took that opening and pushed his tongue through her mouth. James slid his hand down her side and cupped her breast. He licked her lips and pulled away, letting his head drop to her shoulder.

"Lily, just don't say anything, please," James begged softly as he felt her chest rise beneath his.

He wrapped his arms around her and clutched her tightly to him. James inhaled her fresh cinnamon smell, nuzzled her neck, and then he slowly lifted himself off her and walked out of the wing.

"Whoa baby," Ari whispered softly.

Lily glanced up to watch Ari dash out of the bed and climb up underneath her covers. Lily pulled the covers over their heads and instantly Ari lit the tiny space.

"How's your heart?" Ari asked.

Lily's eyes widened and she placed her hand over her heart, moving it swiftly up and down. "Thump, thump, thump, thump."

"LILY! That's the first time you've ever admitted—"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I know, I know! Don't rub it in."

Ari licked her lips and squealed. "So do I hear a chance?"

Lily licked her lips. "A big one. His lips are so sweet!"

Ari laughed kicked her feet noisily. "Isn't it great, one minute you hate him and then with in five you can't stop thinking about him?"

"What am I going to do Ari? I still feel this urge to just bash the bastard in the head, but then that other urge comes and all I want to do is kiss him, touch him…I'm lost."

Ari smiled. "So don't be lost."

"Easier said than done!"

"Not really. Most of the time it's true, but not this time. You already had some sort of feelings for the b—I'll stop there, anyhow next time he comes onto you, push it farther. So what were you thinking when he was kissing you?"

Lily shook her head. "I was thinking ewe get him off me at first and then all I could think was 'gimme more' and 'please don't let him stop'. I was like why am I thinking this and then I knew that I didn't hate him as much as I thought."

"Smile when you see him tomorrow, maybe even go up and talk to him."

"No, no way," Lily said shaking her head.

"Why? You just said it yourself that you don't hate him."

"But why do I notice it now?"

"Love works in mysterious fast pace ways love."

"Ari go to your bed!" Lily scolded playfully.

Ari grunted. "Pleasant dreams," she teased.

Lily growled and threw her pillow at her.

To Be Continued

Hope everyone liked this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Cravings

"Will you stop staring at him like his a yummy chocolate flavored desert?" Ari growled, pinching Lily on her thigh.

Lily squeaked out an 'eep' and rubbed her thigh while jerking a glare up at a standing Ari. "I can't help it! I still hate him, just not as much," her lips curled in a pout as she clutched her stomach, "My belly feels strange when I look at him. Not like when he kissed me, but more of an extremely milder version."

Ari snorted in amusement. "You've got a crush on him. I mean it's not uncommon to get a crush on someone you used to hate."

Lily stretched her legs out into a straight line and bent down in her sitting position, groaning in pleasure as she felt her tense muscles stretch. She then slowly lifted herself up and glanced at James as yelling out demands in the air.

Ari, who was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, couldn't play because she was still a bit feverish from the poison dust, but she'd demanded to go out and see so that she wouldn't be behind. She'd dragged Lily out along with her.

Ari, who was standing, grinned suddenly and dropped her gaze down to Lily, who was sitting on the grass.

"What is that look for?" Lily asked.

"James just took his practice shirt off."

Lily unintentionally lifted her eyes up and felt her stomach flip as James' sweat glistening body came into her view. Lifting her hand up Lily began fanning her face and let out an extended sigh. "He's got a really nice body, but I still dislike him and the fact that I can acknowledge that he has a nice body even though I use to hate every single bit about him just proves that I…"

"That you have a crush on him?" Ari supplied evilly.

"NO, that I'm not so stuck on myself to not be able to admit that he's hot."

"Okay, if you had used less words then I might have gotten it."

Lily chuckled at Ari and let her eyes drift up.

He truly was beautiful, and it wasn't fair that Lily had feelings for him. It just wasn't fair. The only type of emotion she should have is hatred, anger, and disgust. Hatred had dulled to an ounce of dislike, she wasn't angry with him just herself, and the disgust was so far distant from her mind as she watched him fly through the air that the 'd' never touched her.

"It's not fair," Lily mumbled as James leapt off his broom, indicating the end of practice.

"Hey Ari…there's no practice until the next game so I'll expect you to do some on your own time, right?"

Ari flipped her hand in the air as a dismissal sign. "When am I not on a broom? Whatever James!"

James lifted his eyebrows a dead serious look plastering his face. "I'm serious, you start faltering in your game you get three warnings and then you're off."

Ari growled. "James, I know!"

James nodded, his lips forming a straight line. He glanced down, as if an afterthought, and his features softened slightly. "Hey Lily, how're you feeling?"

Lily did a double take. He changed so swiftly, his features from hard and serious to soft and almost loving; filled with concern.

Her shock made her stutter slightly as she answered. "F-fine, th-thank you."

James gave her a small smile as he watched her flip and fiddle with her fingers in her lap. Ari snorted obscenely. "You guys are making me sicker than I already am. I can't handle this…I'll see you later Lil."

Lily sat up straighter. "Wait Ari-what?"

Ari smacked her hands and bent down to pick up her bag, leaving Lily stuttering and struggling desperately to go after her. As she got up, instead of her feet moving like she had planned they had tangled causing her to fall. She cried out as pain shot through her knees.

James was there instantly. "Lily, are you okay?"

Lily pouted, throwing her legs in front of her and examined her scraped knee. "Owe."

James lifted her leg up and produced a piece of damp cloth to the blood. "This might sting a little."

"Where did that come from?" Lily asked, her voice slightly shaking at the feel of James's fingers rubbing the back of her knee.

"My wand," he murmured as he dabbed the cloth to her wound.

She swiftly sucked in a deep breath as the medicine that had been on the cloth began stinging the cut. "Oh-owe," Lily gasped threw her teeth as she tensed up. "Blow on it!" she demanded.

James sighed and lifted her leg close to his mouth as he blew. "Germs—"

"I don't care."

She watched intently as a warm feeling filled her stomach. Lily gasped softly as James lifted her injured leg up over his shoulder and began licking underneath.

"Oh Merlin, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Taking your thoughts and feelings away from the pain," James spoke hoarsely he pushed his hand up to gently stroke her thigh.

"You're not allowed to do this. You can't do this—I mean we haven't even—you can do this. Stop it, stop it!" Lily yelled trying to push him away.

James dodged her pushing hands, but still pulled back. "We haven't even what?"

"Not-nothing," Lily dropped her head to the side and glared at the ground.

James lifted his hand to the side of her face and gently pushed back a stray hand of hair. "Lily, I want you to go out with me."

She snorted. "I'm going out with you."

"Yes you are."

Lily turned her eyes to him and glared. "I am not!"

James smiled. "Meet me in the Hogsmeade Square at noon tomorrow."

Shaking her head she gripped James's arms and hauled herself into a standing position. "No," she said in his face.

James lifted his eyebrow and paused as he licked his lips and eyed her mouth. "Yes. Be there at noon."

Lily slapped her thigh in irritation. "You are—" she laughed out a warning.

James splayed one hand around one side of her hip; looking deeply into her eyes he bit his lip and brought his other hand up to cup the side of her face, gently stroking his thumb back and forth over her cheek bone. "I'm what?" he whispered softly.

Lily swallowed and dropped her eyes, looking at him through her eyelashes. "I-you're—you are…mmm," she stopped.

James gave a tiny, amused smile that made his eyes twinkle. "Am I confusing you?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "You're supposed to hate me. You were horrible to me for forever and a day, then you up and change on me. I really don't get you."

His thumb gave a once over stroke on her jaw before he bent down and kissed his lips to hers swiftly. "Meet me at noon and I'll tell you what changed my mind."

"O-okay."

James gave her face one last stroke and turned away. "Oh and Lily?"

"Yes?"

He turned back slightly. "Keep an eye out for Echo, I saw her snogging with Snape the other day."

"Why do I need to watch her? He's nice and a gentleman, unlike you, he's cute…the only bad thing about him is he's in Slytherin."

James stuck the tip of his thumb into his mouth and turned his head to look at Lily. "Snape isn't what he seems. Just keep an eye out for her."

Lily folded her arms over her chest. "Fine."

"Seeya at noon."

"Bye."

He saluted and jogged off in the opposite direction.

"So basically he demanded you to go?" Ari asked as she watched every single move that Echo and Snape made toward each other. Ari smacked her hand and waved in front of Lily's face in a hurried motion. "Look, they're going to kiss."

"Would you pay attention? Snape is not a bad guy!" Lily growled. "Echo will be fine."

Ari bowed her head and gave Lily a puppy pout. "I wish you guys would make up. It's not right to hold grudges against each other for something you both had no control over."

"Well she expects me to apologize about it and I won't. I was under the 'influence' and it wasn't my fault that I was. If she can't understand that…besides she's with Snape now, looks like she got over Sirius."

Ari lips formed a straight line of disapproval. "You can't get over someone with in a few hours."

"Sure you can, she did."

"Lily!" Ari growled.

Lily gritted her teeth together, her green eyes glowing with anger as she turned towards Ari. "If you don't leave me alone I'm going to scream, and since we're behind a bush filled with needles spying on an extremely vivid and very much detailed make out session—is that his…oh gosh it is…ewe—it will be pretty hard to explain to them what the hell we're doing here."

Ari sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you should make up with her."

Lily gritted her teeth. "I have nothing to make up with her about! It wasn't my fault. I need to get to bed."

"If you move Snape and Echo will know we here watching them suck face."

"I don't care! I'm—" As Lily stood to get up Ari yanked her down.

Lily glanced up. "Oh my gods!"

"Merlin," Lily gasped and pointed looking between them and Ari. "He's—she's—they're…oh my!"

Ari squealed. Lily covered her eyes and mouth and sunk down, wishing she had two more hands so that she could block out the moaning and grunts coming from the two snogging couple.

"Well Lils-y-bob I think it's safe to say that we both learned something from this experience," Ari chuckled.

Lily's face was still flushed as they walked up towards their room. "Yeah, never to spy on any one again."

"No, that Snape is well endowed and you Lily, are now the only virgin in our group. Well, with the way James is going at it not for long."

"Ari! Does everything have to be about sex?" Lily asked exasperated throwing her hands up in the air.

"What's this?" Peter's voice came suddenly. "Talking about—"

Lily covered his mouth and glared. "Zip it!"

"I'd rather unzip," Ari grinned at Peter.

"Oh for the love of—I'll just leave you two alone," Lily grunted out in disgust and headed towards the stairs.

"Lily, James said not to forget!" Peter hollered as he leaned closer into Ari.

Lily waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah!"

"So did you know about Echo and Snape?"

Peter watched as Ari plopped down on the couch. "I knew."

Ari grinned up at Peter. "Well don't be shy! Come, sit!"

Peter bowed his head in an amused smile and sat extremely close to her. "So—"

Ari crossed her legs and let it drape over onto Peters thigh. She then leaned forward and twirled a piece of his hair. He swallowed, turning slightly towards her.

"Lets not beat around the bush…Peter, I'm physically attracted to you—" Ari started.

Peter pushed one of his hands through her hair and sealed her mouth with a kiss. Ari gasped as she felt his free hand trail behind her and cup her bottom. He yanked her on top of him and he groaned as he felt her hips wiggle there way between his thighs.

"Oh Peter—make love to me…"

To Be Continued

Okay, so this part kind of sucked, I know. Hopefully the next on will be better, well it will be because of certain things that happen between two people. *Rolls eyes* my attempt at trying to be discreet is just awful isn't it? Thanks for waiting so long! ~Aya


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A Little Bit Of You

James grinned devilishly. "You remembered."

Lily squealed and flipped around only to collide into his chest. "Don't do that," she growled smacking him on his arm.

James licked his lips and smirked down at her in amusement. "I—"

Holding up a hand, Lily cut him off. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Just don't. I'm not in the mood for you, so lets get this stupid date over with, alright?"

James reached for her hand and clutched it tightly inside of his. "I'll get you out of that bad mood of yours. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"More like woke up on the right side, but then remembered I was going to be plagued with having to look at your face all day."

Lily went to pull her hand away, but James refused to let her go. "Lily, we are going to have fun today."

Lily snorted. "Right."

James smiled down at her lifted her chin and kissed her as passionately as he could. When he pulled back she was in a daze, her eyes still closed, her lips red. James grinned and yanked her into a walk. She fell forward, but quickly caught her balance.

"Hey! Don't pull me like that," she growled pulling her hand away and falling a few steps behind.

James stopped so suddenly that Lily ran into his back. With his head bowed he sighed heavily. "Please, loosen up and give me a chance. We have something Lil, you felt it, I felt it. Please."

Lily felt her heart flip inside of her chest. Her stomach fluttered with an unfamiliar feeling that sent shivers up and down her spine. She shuddered and leaned slightly forward sniffing James's smell.

Breathing heavily James pushed back against Lily, which, because she smelled him so closely, caused her lips to graze his neck. "What are you doing?"

"I-I like the way you smell," she whispered softly, close to his ear.

"I like the way _you_ smell."

Lily caught the giggle that was bubbling in her throat. She placed her hands on the back of his muscular shoulders and pushed him gently.

James whipped around a wide grin on his face. "I take it that that little love push was a sign of you giving me a chance?"

"I don't know." Lily shrugged.

Lily shrieked with laughter. James blushed sheepishly and bowed his head, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her up towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I can not believe you James Potter!" Lily yelled loudly still bubbling with laughter.

James smiled softly at her and lifted his hand up to caress her cheek. "You are so beautiful when you smile."

Lily jerked her head back, but not before nudging his hand softly with her chin. "Don't get all soppy on me."

"Naw, not my kind of thing. So, do we call it a night now, or do you want—"

"I'm not ready too go too bed yet," Lily sighed shaking her head and plopping down on the common room couch.

"Well get up, we get caught in here after hours we get in trouble."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"My room."

"I don't feel like dealing with—"

"I have two rooms. One I share, the other is more like a place where I go when I need some time to myself. We'll go there, okay?"

"Fine then, lets go."

James smiled and placed his hand gently on the small of her back. Lily bucked her back and growled at him.

"Don't get any ideas."

"No, I, no!"

They walked towards the room in silence, James walking a few steps ahead and within seconds it seemed that they both entered the darkly decorated room.

"Merlin!" Lily gasped. "What were you going through when you decorated this room? The depression of the century?"

James snorted. "If you can believe it."

"No way! You?"

He smiled and nodded his head.

Lily frowned and flopped down on his bed, resting against his headboard. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just went through it I suppose. I guess I was unhappy about well…everything. Every day for almost a year and half I looked in my mirror called myself names degrading myself repeatedly. It was during our fifth year."

"The year you were relentless in the teasing."

James nodded, not looking very happy about it. "Towards the end of that year Sirius whipped me into shape, it took awhile, but I got out of it and towards the end of summer, I saw you in Diagon Alley."

Lily frowned. "I know, I saw you too, I wondered why you just stared at me. I didn't think you saw me and was secretly praying that it continued that way."

James grinned down at Lily. "It was actually the first time I'd ever had an impure though about you."

Lily gasped. "POTTER!"

He loved the way the innocent blush she had crept up her neck and danced along her cheeks.

James held back a groan as his groin tightened. It was as if he had just realized she was on his bed, her medium length hair spread out on his pillow like a cascade of water flowing down towards a pitch black bottomless pond.

James dropped down on the bed at the bottom of Lily's feet and began to crawl up her.

"What are you doing?" Lily stiffened slightly.

His face had turned serious and something Lily had only seen the night in the infirmary, the look that had turned her insides to mush, but at the same time had set her on fire.

"James," she whispered slightly out of breath.

Her eyes searched his fierce ones as he got closer, so close that all she had to do to touch his lips was breathe.

"Um," Lily's voice shuddered and her eyes shut.

She gasped slightly as she felt one of James's hands slid underneath her hips and jerked them against his. It was then that he dropped his lips to hers. Only it wasn't rough or soft, it was desperate. It was as if he was trying to breathe through her.

"Oh Lil," he whispered heatedly and then slid his tongue along the seam of lips, prying them open.

James took his other hand up underneath her shirt cupping her laced breast.

Lily sucked in a deep breath and unconsciously lifted her hips towards James's.

"James, we should stop," Lily gasped.

James kissed his way down her throat.

"Oh, wow," Lily cried as his hand went down underneath her pants.

Her hips jerked and she yanked at his hand, her eyes widening in fear. Lily's whole body stiffened.

James groaned into the side of her neck, pulling her hips into his. "Lily," he gasped into her ear.

"James, please—" Lily didn't finish as she felt him push a finger inside of her. "Oh, yes," she whimpered.

James reached for the buttons on her shirt. "You taste so good."

Reality snapped like a stick in Lily's ears. She had to stop this.

"James stop!" Lily growled pushing her hands up onto his chest holding him away.

James's eyes flared. "Why? Why do girls always say 'stop' when it's getting to the good part?"

Lily snorted. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Maybe not," James murmured.

She pushed him off her and quickly stood up. Twirling her finger in her hair Lily stared down at James nervously. "I'm sorry."

James smiled up at her and shifted in an uncomfortable manner. "It's fine."

Lily shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ears, her eyes trailing around the room. "So lets just pretend this never happened."

"I can't pretend that the almost best night of my life never happened!"

Lily lifted an eyebrow. "Almost?"

"I don't think I need to explain the 'almost'," James huffed.

"Hmm, it's not like you haven't done it before."

Lily swallowed as she saw James's eyes darken.

"This is different."

"How so?" Lily asked shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

James's eyes dropped down to her gaping shirt. Lily glanced down and quickly jerked her hands out of her pocket and furiously started buttoning her shirt.

He grinned and adjusted his glasses. "I didn't love them."

Lily's eyes widened slightly. "You-you don't love me. You don't even know me."

"I've known you for six years."

"Yes, but you don't _know _me!"

James leapt up from the bed and grabbed Lily's hand. "Be my girlfriend."

"What?" Lily asked shocked as she glanced down at his hand clutching hers.

"You heard me."

"I-I need too start off as being your friend first."

James gritted his teeth. "Lily."

"Please, James, if you say that you have feelings for me you'll do it."

James cracked his neck and sighed. "Fine, but you can't ask me too forget what just happened between us or what happened in the infirmary. I can't and I won't."

Lily lifted her hand up and drifted her fingertips down his face. "James, I won't ask you to forget. I know I won't be able to either, but we can set it aside for the time being. Please? Please?"

"Fine," he whispered running a hand through his hair.

"G'bye," Lily called to him as she walked out of the door.

James frowned at the door and clutched his chest as he plopped down on to his bed.

He would make her change her mind.

"My Lily," he whispered.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: As Life Unravels

"Oh yes," Peter groaned into Ari's shoulder as he came, shuddering and squeezing her tight to him.

"Oh Merlin that was amazing," Ari gasped raking her nails gently up and down his bare back.

"You're tellin' me!" Peter groaned as he disengaged his body from hers and pulled out of her arms.

"Well, I must say…you are the first guy I've been with that I have tired of in over three days."

"Gee, don't I feel lucky? It's skill!"

Ari snorted and smacked his muscled stomach. "You are so full of yourself."

"Shit, I have to be! I'm a marauder."

"Remus isn't like the three of you. You should all be humble like him."

Peter frowned. "Where did that come from?"

Ari shrugged. "He's not an arrogant person and I like that."

"Moony has his reasons why he's not like us. Still, he'll always be one of us."

"You guys are such good friends how can any of you not be one of you?"

Peter lifted an eyebrow and smirked at the ceiling. "I did not even understand that."

Ari chuckled and turned her body into his, wrapping her arm around his stomach and leaning half of her body on top of his. "I have that way about me."

"You do," Peter grinned at her slowly lifting up.

Ari jerked as she felt his hand slid up to the middle of her ways. "Oh-ah—that mister is going to get you into trouble. You're insatiable Peter."

He bit her neck softly and groaned. "Say my name again."

"Is that a demand?"

"Please," he begged softly.

"Peter, oh yes Peter," Ari groaned seductively.

He swiftly flipped her on to her back. Ari's eyes widened and for a small second she was almost scared. The aura around him seemed dark and slightly evil…dangerous. His eyes flashed in the dark as he pushed himself inside of her. Ari slowly lifted her hand up to his face and stroked his cheekbone. Peter growled and jerked her hand away from his face, pining both of her arms up above her head.

"Don't," he panted in her ear as he violently rammed himself into her.

"Peter," she whispered in a frightened voice.

It was then that the dangerous flash in his eyes faded. His strokes gentled and his kisses turned soft and tender.

"I'm sorry. You make me crazy with wanting you," he spoke gently trailing kisses down her neck.

Ari quickly shook off her fear and grinned devilishly up at him. "Hey, baby if you want it rough…" She flipped him over and pushed him up so that he had to either fall back onto the bed in a lying position or stand up.

As soon as he was to his feet Ari pounced, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She captured his bottom lip and bit roughly. He yelped in surprise, but quickly went with her. He grabbed her hips roughly and pushed into her, turning her into a wall for balance.

Ari screamed with the force of his plunges, not sure whether it be from pleasure or pain.

Peter jerked her shoulders to his, pushing them together painfully. The force of his thrusts were slamming her hips and back against the wall. Ari knew that by tomorrow she'd be aching to no end. His grip on her hips tightened even more and Ari gasped as pain shot through her. He roughly bit her neck. She knew in the morning she would also have teeth marks.

His thrusts became so hard that Ari could feel her skin break. The smell of blood filled the air, and at that exact moment as the smell of copper pierced the room Peter came.

Ari cried out faking her orgasm. She was far to frightened and pain filled to have one. She'd never seen this side of him before. The whole three days they'd been together it had been gentle and tender. A couple of times they'd gotten rough and kinky, but it had never been like this. Not to the point where she was bruised or her skin breaking.

Peter carried her over to the bed collapsing on it. Ari pulled herself away acting breathless. "That was amazing," Peter growled smacking Ari on her ass as she turned away from him.

She squeaked. "Yeah," she whispered as she watched him fall to sleep.

Cautiously she lifted herself up and began dressing.

~What is the matter with you? He just got a little caught up in the moment. He was really turned on. It happens.

"Not like that, not with him," Ari mumbled.

~Something was definitely different.

She slowly walked over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Must have had a bad day," she said smiling gently down at his face.

As she walked out of his room Ari couldn't but wonder what the nagging feeling in her stomach was.

For three days they had been 'just friends' and Lily didn't like it. He'd been the perfect friend. Nice and helpful when needed? Puh! It was sickening and getting on her last nerve.

"Maybe you just don't see him as friend material…just don't really see him as anything other than the bully you had to deal with almost your entire life," Lily mumbled to herself as she walked. "Oh, gee, that could be it," she said sarcastically.

~Still, he shouldn't be able to get to you the way he does.

Lily turned the corner swiftly and gasped.

"Oh, um, Lily—sorry…didn't see you there," Echo said a little loudly swiping at her well-kissed mouth.

Snape snorted and rolled his eyes. "Evans, get lost!"

Echo turned and glared, smacking him on the arm. He jerked and frowned at her pretending to be hurt. "She's my friend, be nice."

"That's not what you've been saying for the past couple of weeks."

Lily lifted her eyebrow up in question and folded her arms across her chest. "Really now?"

"Well, you know, you should apologize for what you did," Echo spoke softly.

Lily's eyes widened and ignited with anger. "Apologize? Apologize? It wasn't my fault! I was under a potion and you know that. You shouldn't have taken it so seriously."

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't said it out loud!"

Lily snorted and tossed her head to the side haughtily. "You know, with you being all friendly with Snape you'd think you would have gotten over the fact that I, under the influence, blabbed to Sirius that you had a crush on him."

"What?" Snape asked surprised.

"I don't have a crush on him anymore! It was then and even though I love you it still hurt that my best friend would do something like that to me!" Echo pleaded with him.

Snape frowned at her. "What?" he spoke more softly.

"I don't have a crush on Sirius Black anymore. I swear!"

"Y-you love me?" he whispered softly averting his eyes.

Echo smiled gently down at him. "Of course…did you have any doubt?"

"Oh, ew! Do not want to be seeing this at the moment."

Echo turned and glared. "Lily, grow up!"

"Me grow up? Have you not been around for the past couple of weeks?"

"You know what? I don't want to deal with this right now," Echo snarled out, slipping her hand into Snapes'. "Come on Severus."

"_Come on Severus,_" Lily mimicked.

Echo whipped around. "Lily, you are a sad sorry little person who thinks the world revolves around you. Well here's a little newsflash for you, the only reason anyone has ever liked you, any male anyway, is because you are a prude. They want the reputation of deflowering the ice queen Lily Evans."

Lily felt her bottom lip tremble. "Oh—that was way harsh Ech, I can't believe I ever really thought of you as my friend," Lily's voice wavered.

She flipped around and walked away.

Echo frowned as she watched Lily walk away. "Damnit!" she cried out.

"Shouldn't have said that I'm guessing," Snape commented.

"No shit!" Echo growled.

Snape held up his hands in defense. "Hey, babe, not the enemy here."

"Neither is Lily, we just had a small fight. A small first fight ever between us, one that she's blowing way out of proportion."

"Actually, from what it sounds like…" Snape started.

Echo's eyes widened. "Oh, do not even tell me you are sticking up for her."

"Echo, I'm just saying perhaps you should look at the bigger picture," he snapped out. "Don't bite my head off!" he growled warningly. "I WILL NOT put up with it."

Echo's glare dropped. "I'm sorry. I'm just—I furious that Lily would do something like that and not even bother to apologize."

"You got what I thought, now it's really up to the both of you. Are you guys mature enough to get over something so stupid, or is it that you just weren't friends to begin with?"

Echo sighed and began walking, pulling Snapes' hand with hers.

"Echo my class is the other way."

Echo choked on a sob. "A-are you mad at me?" she whispered.

Snape turned towards her and swiftly walked to her, lifting his hand to caress the side of her face. He dropped his forehead to hers. "No…just not very happy with your judgment. You're damn lucky to have friends like that. You shouldn't let something so little break it up. It's just my opinion though…I-I love you Echo."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too," she said and kissed him gently on the lips.

Lily ran down the hall as fast as she could, her eyes red and puffy from the tears that had been forming.

"Lily? What's the rush?"

She turned to see James. "Merlin! Why are you always around when I'm at my worst?"

James ran up to her with a timid smile. "It's a gift I guess," he frowned and lifted his thumb to wipe away a tear that had escaped. "Lily? What's wrong?"

"Just another fight with Echo is all!"

James lifted an eyebrow. "I-I didn't know you guys were fighting?"

Lily snorted. "You wouldn't would you? You're always trying to fuck me when I'm with."

James gritted his teeth and pulled away. "Not all the time. That was a little uncalled for."

"I'm sorry. I know you've been trying. This whole friend thing…you've been doing really well, but it's not working, just-you know-go back to hating me, everything easier then."

James looked up and frowned. "Lily, you can't run when things in you life start to change."

"DON'T give me a pep talk!"

"What is the matter with you? I've been tearing my brains out trying to not touch you…trying to be your friend. I've succeeded for three days then you tell me to go back to hating you? Is it that time of month again?"

Lily's eyes widened and anger filled her gut. She curled her fist and pulled it back, but just as she was about to contact with his face James caught her hand.

He stared at her in shock. "LILY!"

"Shut-up!" she growled angrily, tears freely streaming down her face now.

"I think you should—"

Lily bowed her head, tears dropping to the cement. "Kiss me," she whispered.

"What?" James asked in surprise.

~Had he heard her right?"

"Kiss me James, just let me forget," Lily begged him lifting her eyes up to his.

James sucked in a deep breath as her emerald green eyes engulfed his entire being.

~She shouldn't be allowed to do this to my body—to me.

"Lily—"

She sobbed softly. "Please James. I know I've been a real bitch and I'm sorry. I'm just so confused."

James gently bowed his head and touched his lips to hers. He groaned at the soft contact and slipped his tongue out of his mouth licking hers gently, begging for her to part her lips and let him in. "Oh Lily."

Ari's classes had gone be faster than she had really wanted. It was the first time in her six in a half years that she didn't want her classes to end.

Thankfully however, Peter said he had some things to do.

"Why am I so thankful about that?" Ari asked.

At first Ari had thought that she was getting to _that _point where she got sick of her lover, but she knew it wasn't that. It was something else.

So, she'd gone outside, letting the night engulf her as she walked towards the Quidditch pitch to mend her wounds.

She sat down, in the middle of the stadium and dabbed a cloth on her badly bruised shoulder. The open wounds on her neck had slowly begun to heel, but the ones on her hips were more painful than ever when she had walked out here. Ari feared that she might not be able to make it back to the dorm rooms it had hurt so badly.

Hands covered her eyes out of nowhere and Ari gasped, silently praying it wasn't Peter.

"Guess who?"

"The new hot Teen Wizard of the week?" Ari laughed jokingly as she pinned pointed the voice.

"Very funny Ari," Remus said pretending to be hurt.

"Guess who?" Ari asked. "Could you get anymore lame?"

Remus rolled his eyes and snorted. "You ruining my ego you know that."

"It's what I live for baby!" Ari laughed.

He chuckled and dropped his eyes. "What is that?"

Ari felt her back stiffen in alert. "What's what?"

"That—on your neck. What happened? God Ari…did you go to the infirmary? It could be infected."

"No Remus, I'm fine. Just a little rough sex you know."

Ari bit her lip as his face turned a deep red. He cleared his throat. "Y-you shouldn't let them treat you like that. You worth more than that."

Ari smiled softly at him and bumped her shoulder to his. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"I'm serious Ari. Who did this?"

"What are you going to do? Rough 'im up?" she asked softly.

"Yeah! If you tell me who it was."

Ari gave a half sob half laugh. She swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her. She dropped a kiss to his neck and nudged his chin with her cheek.

"My night and shining armor," she whispered not noticing Remus's breath hitch.

"I'll be whatever you want."

Ari pulled away and searched his eyes. "You are too good to be true," she joked softly, "are you sure you're real?"

"I'm real and you don't need people treating you like that."

She smiled up at him. "Would you be terribly upset if I kissed you?" Remus asked softly.

Ari gasped in shock. No one had ever 'asked' her if they could kiss her. She knew she was going to say yes, even if it was because he asked her so nicely, even if it was because she had felt something deep down inside of her when he had stared deeply into her eyes. She knew it was wrong. Ari hadn't broken it off with Peter…as far as he was concerned they were still 'fuck' buddies.

That was it. They were just 'fuck' buddies. Nothing else.

~So this can't be wrong.

She bit her lip and looked at him beneath her eyelashes. "Yes."

Peter was excited. He'd gotten out of his meeting early. He couldn't tell the others what he was doing…he would lose his cover.

He'd been going to Slytherin meetings, the Slytherins that were destined to become death eaters. He was going to tell James as soon as he got some good information. Then they would strike and save the day. Like they always did.

But what was really on his mind now was Ari. He needed her again. Needed to see her. She did things to him…lit him up…made him burn with lust, passion, and perhaps love? He wasn't sure.

When she hadn't been in her room he knew instantly where she would be. He knew her well, even if they'd only been together for three days. He wanted to be with her longer.

She was everything to him.

"I'm in love with her," he smiled giddily as he ran towards the Quidditch field. "I can't wait for her to find out what I'm doing. I'll be her hero."

He jerked to a stop instantly once he got to the field.

~No…please no. This can't be happening. She's mine.

Peter blinked rapidly shaking his head as he watched the two people kissing passionately.

"No," he gasped as he looked again.

It was his best friend and his girlfriend. Remus and Ari.

To Be Continued…

As I hope I said in the beginning of this story I'm using my version on how things went to hell and Peter went evil.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Decisions

"Remus! Wait up," Ari hollered from up in the air.

He turned, looking up, and Ari's heart leapt in her chest as his dirty blonde hair dropped in his gray blue eyes, making him look devilishly handsome in the setting sun. She swooped down, hovering just slightly above his head.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"No where," he muttered making Ari suspicious.

"There's a full moon tomorrow night," Ari commented easily, searching his face and waiting for his reaction.

She was slightly disappointed when he just gave her a blank stare. She wasn't a complete idiot…she'd solved the equation a long time ago, but she never said anything because it wasn't that big a deal to her, until five days ago, when Ari had kissed him for the first time. That was one of the best nights of her life and the worst, because after that kiss she'd broken it off with Peter.

Ari had expected Peter to be extremely mad, but he wasn't, just unusually calm. She'd never seen him like that, it had sent shivers down her back, but thankfully he agreed to break it off. She'd even told him why she was doing it and she hadn't done that to get a reaction, she'd simply done it because she had nothing to hide and knew that Peter deserved the truth no matter how much it would hurt him.

Shaking her head she dismissed the thought and leapt off her broom, inches away from Remus. "Why won't you just tell me what you are?"

Remus lifted an eyebrow. "What I am?" he said smoothly giving her a small smirk.

She leaned forward. "I did the math, you are a werewolf."

He bowed his head on a smile. "I knew I couldn't hide it from you for long…" he spoke softly, then flipped a stray piece of hair out of his eyes and turn to stare at her. "H-how do you feel about that?"

Ari shrugged. "I've known for a while actually, just never cared to say anything…because I only started having a crush on you five days ago."

"I-I can't believe you just said that? How can you say that?" Remus gasped in shock.

"Oh, like you didn't know I had a crush on you…please!" she grinned seductively at him. "So, _Moony_, is it true werewolves get horny on nights before the full moon," she whispered as she pressed her body against his.

Remus, trying to hold it back, gasped and gritted his teeth together. "Ari," he groaned helplessly.

"So it's true..."

"Or it could be just because I have an all sexy as hell woman rubbing up against my front."

Ari was in shock as she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "No, because you react a lot stronger than that," she smiled shyly. "So, what do you say we do something about this," she mumbled pushing her hand up against his groin.

"Please stop. I don't want to use you that way. Don't you get it that don't have to have sex to get a close bond with someone?" Remus lashed out at her so suddenly that she jerked back, her heart squeezing with pain.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered bowing her head in shame. "I just really like you and I don't know how else to show it…well don't know how to do it very well anyway."

Remus sighed and pulled her into a hug. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bit your head off."

Ari pulled back and grinned devilishly. "You know you walked right into that right?"

Remus gave her a grim disapproving look. "Yep, I do."

"So I won't say it then."

"How kind of you."

Ari curled her arm through his and started walking to the castle arm in arm. "Isn't it though?"

Peter was leaning against one of the walls on the side of the stadium seats when he saw them. He glared as he watched Ari and Remus talking across the Quidditch Pitch. He'd seen everything, from her coming onto him and then wrapping her arm into his.

They would pay, both of them would, especially Remus…Ari didn't belong to Remus she belonged to him.

"James, I want to talk to you," Lily whispered softly.

He flinched as he felt her sweet breath whisper against the nape of his neck. He placed his quill down and pushed aside his Potions homework. "What is it Lily?"

She pulled up a chair and sat straight in front of him, so close in fact that James had to plaster his back to the back of his chair. She stared at him deeply, intensely, making his stomach flip with love and desire all at once.

It wasn't fair that she could do this to him and it seemed that he had absolutely no effect on her whatsoever.

Lily then leaned forward suddenly and placed a gently kiss on his lips. It wasn't meant to be seductive and slow, and it wasn't. It was soft and innocent, loving, so much so that James swore he could feel his heart clench with the need for her to return his love for her.

"Thank you," she breathed against his lips.

James licked his lips, savoring the taste of her that lingered there. "For what?" his voice came out hoarsely.

"For stopping when I had that big fight with Echo. I just felt like the world was ending or something…right, such a stupid reaction really, so childish. Anyhow, thank you for not taking it farther than that kiss and for actually stopping when I asked you too. I appreciate it, probably more than you'll ever know."

James gave her a sober look. "You're welcome," he mumbled turning and picking his quill back to begin writing.

Lily fidgeted with her fingers uneasily. She wondered if he knew how graceful he looked by just picking up the quill. "So I was thinking that maybe we could take the friendship thing a step up and actually start being a couple you know," she spoke quickly, nervously.

James's mouth dropped slightly and his eyes twitched. "A-are you serious?" he asked softly not once taking his eyes off of her.

Lily smiled happily at him and shook her head. "It-it didn't feel right being your friend, you know? Something was missing and since last week it got me wondering if what was missing was that we weren't…um—together."

"That's great."

Licking her lips Lily frowned. "That's it?"

James dropped his quill and this time fully turned towards her, leaning his elbows on his knees and staring her deeply in the eyes. "What did you want?"

Lily backed up a bit and rubbed her chin against her right shoulder. Blowing a piece of red hair out of her eyes she swallowed as she watched James take her hands into his. "I-"

He smiled tenderly at her and slid down to his knees on the ground. "Did you want me to get on my knees?"

Lily started to shake her head, fearing she'd offended him. "James I didn't mean—"

He lifted a finger to her lips and shushed her. "I know you didn't and I didn't mean it that way. I just want to give you what you want," he whispered lifting her fingers to his lips and kissing them gently, sending shivers through her body. "Tell me what you want?"

"I don't know what I want."

James nudged her legs apart and kneeled between her thighs. He scooted her forward so that the junction between her thighs pressed against his muscular stomach. He hid a smile as he watched Lily close her eyes and bit her lip against the small friction it produced.

"How about we start easy then? Do you want us to be a couple?"

She shook her head yes.

"Say yes," James demanded softly.

"Y-yes."

He leaned forward and pressed his cheek on her abdomen, nuzzling her, and he was fully aware that every tiny move he made produce a more intense friction between Lily's legs. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes," she gasped out frantically. "I want you to touch me…please James? I can't—"

James pushed himself up higher on his knees and yanked her head down to his kissing her with all his pent up passion for her. "Lily."

Lily squealed as she felt his hands jerk beneath her and the chair. With his hands on her ass he yanked her up and off the chair, making her crash into his warm body.

James was sitting on the backs of his legs as Lily wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her closer to him, plastering them together. James impatiently shoved his hand up her sweater and groaned as he contacted warm, smooth skin. He gasped as his hand encountered a bare breast.

Lily pulled back and blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry…holy Merlin don't be sorry."

"I never wear a bra. I mean—it's not like I need one anyway."

James growled and brought her forehead to his. "Why did you tell me that? Now every class I have with you will be spent being jealous of your clothing that gets to rub up against you when it should be me instead."

Lily's eyes widened at his declaration. "Wow—I never thought me not wearing something I didn't need to would produce such a reaction," she giggled.

"Don't you need one?" he asked rhetorically. "Your breasts are so perfect," he whispered softly as he let his hand finally cup one fully. "Just big enough for me to fit one fully into my mouth."

"James Potter!" Lily gritted out.

"Lily let me kiss your breasts," he pleaded gazing at her deeply.

She hesitated, knowing full well if she allowed him this it could go farther, but only this time she feared for her own restraint. Her need for him was so intense at times she'd felt like she'd die.

"Okay."

James let out a shaky breath and briefly shut his eyes. "Lay down."

Lily obeyed instantly and almost immediately was extremely uncomfortable on the hard floor of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was quickly forgotten as she focused her eyes on James's face while he slowly lifted her sweater up, pushing it up to her neck. She watched the tenderness flicker across his face as he allowed his fingertips to trace her ribs and the curve of her hip. He circled around her belly button and slid the tip of his index finger along the top of her jeans.

James couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She was a goddess that needed to be worshiped and James knew that she was his new religion as he leaned his head down and kissed her innocently on her belly button. Slowly he started moving his way up placing a tender kiss every place the tips of his fingers had touched. When he got to her breasts he flicked his tongue against her right nipple, keeping his eyes on her face, memorizing her reaction.

Her back arched a little and her head turned into the floor as she nibbled on her lip to keep from gasping too loudly. He sucked gently at the base of the swell of her breast before finally doing what he'd set out to do.

Lily let a soft gasp release from her lips. Her eyes widened and she stared up at the ceiling in wonder as she felt his hand slid into her panties.

"Oh-oh," she gasped out choppily, sounding as if she were choking on her air.

He pulled back enough to blow on her wet breast and whisper to her tenderly. "Are you okay?"

She couldn't form words so she swiftly shook her head giving him the affirmative to continue his assault of her body. She slid her hand down her pants and over his, applying more pressure to his hand as he inserted a finger into her.

"Oh, wow," she squealed.

"Oh my god!" a loud, shocked, feminine voice boomed through the air.

Lily screamed and jerked James's hand out of her pants, instantly recognizing Ari's voice. She raised her eyes and became more devastated as she saw a wide-eyed Remus staring at them in disbelief. Lily yanked her sweater down and buried her face into James shoulder, mumbling incoherently with embarrassment.

"And you guys just had to come in now, didn't you?" James gritted out.

Ari grinned down at them evilly. "Don't let us stop you."

James smirked at her. "I'm guessing you aren't opposed to voyeurism."

"Not when the two people doing it are hot as hell."

Lily pulled back and gave them a questioning look. "What _is _'voyeurism' exactly?"

Ari laughed so hard she snorted, surprising herself. "I'll let Jamie boy explain that babe. I've got other business to attend," she spoke seductively letting her eyes trail over Remus's body.

"I'm shocked at you Moony," James cajoled evilly.

"Just a good amount of snogging," Remus replied hastily. "It's not unheard of."

"For you it is."

"Shut-up Prongs."

James grinned and hugged Lily closed to his side. "Have fun."

Remus smiled gently down at Ari. "Definitely."

"So wait, how is Peter in all of this?" Lily asked suddenly.

Ari shrugged. "He took it great…a lot better than I thought he would actually."

"Good," Lily said, "I don't think I could handle another outing with friends."

Ari frowned. "Is Echo still upset with you?"

Lily simply nodded.

"That girls stubborn pride."

"You're tellin' me."

"Lily you should take the initiative. Just apologize even though you don't really need too. This is just petty! Letting that stupid incident ruin a friendship like the yours."

Lily shook her head, glaring at Ari. "I won't. I shouldn't have to. _She _should understand that it wasn't my fault."

And on that note everyone knew it the end of that discussion.

Peter glared at the ground as he walked into the Death Eaters meeting. His stomach revolted as he thought of Ari and Remus and what he knew they were doing. He couldn't believe Remus would do that to him.

"Some friend…stupid damn werewolf."

"Ah, Peter, good to know you could join us," a voice growled out.

Peter shuddered as he recognized Lord Voldemorts' voice. "Sorry sir, I got held up."

"So, have you chosen who you will kill to complete your initiation?"

Peter smirked and felt a warm feeling spread through him. He _would _have his revenge. "I have."

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Here I am, posting this story from a few years ago without reading it, and then I accidentally peak at one of the chapters. I can't even believe it.

...this story needs to be revised.

Note: Ari mainly surrounds this chapter along with diary entries. If by the end you find it somewhat confusing then good, hopefully you do. It's supposed to be and Chapter Thirteen will be the explanation. There will only be two parts of Lily and James in this chapter.

Also I use about a paragraph from L.J. Smith's book The Awakening on page one in one of Ari's diary entries.

Lyrics to Silence by Sarah McLachlan

Chapter Twelve: Silence

Give me release  
Witness me, I am outside

It was the dream again. Nothing feels right anymore. I'm falling.

Ari smiled gently as she turned over and saw Remus sleeping peacefully next to her. "You really are the most beautiful man I've ever seen," she whispered.

She dropped her head against his bare chest and cuddled closely to his side, welcoming the warmth and security he gave to her.

Ari gently traced the contours of his chest, holding in a shiver at his angelic beauty. "I love you," she spoke breathlessly in his ear.

It was then he stirred and Ari felt her heart drop into her stomach. Had he heard her? It was the one thing that scared her the most. If he had heard her say she loved him he would run away and never speak to her again. She had seen it tons of times with other men. Ari wanted to believe that Remus was different…no; she knew he was different, but she would let him make the first move.

Remus moaned and stretched his arms up, arching his back. "Good morning."

Ari smiled. "Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"How could I not sleep well with you?" Remus chuckled wrapping his arm around her and bringing her on top of him.

Ari raised an eyebrow and ran her hand through his wheat colored hair. "Feeling a little frisky mister Lupin."

Remus blushed deeply. "You know how I get before the full moon. I warned you."

Ari laughed and bent down kissing him gently on the lips. "Of course I know. It's so sexy."

She bared her teeth and slid down his naked body underneath the blanket. Remus peaked down at her with a smile. "Definitely a good morning," he gasped as Ari wrapped her mouth around him.

"James, I think Ari's in love with Remus."

James glanced up from his book and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "What makes you say that?"

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over towards him to sit on his lap. "You are completely hopeless. Haven't you seen the way she's been acting? It's just strange. I mean I've been her friend forever and I've never seen her this way."

"You know, some of us are trying to study you know," Sirius grunted.

James snorted and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "The day you willingly study is the day I get married."

Sirius's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "Not the best thing to say mate," he mumbled.

Lily frowned. "So you never want to get married?"

James tensed and he gave a wary smile. "I'm not much for—I- are you mad that I said that?"

Lily's green eyes visibly darkened as she thought. "I'm not mad. I mean who says that we'll be together long enough for that to even been an issue. Since it's not an issue that needs to be yet than I have no right to be angry over your choice."

James and Sirius stared at Lily in surprise. Sirius scratched the back of his neck and shook his head. "Well I'll be damned, I—"

"James, don't get me wrong. I mean I don't want you to think I'm not taking what we have seriously, but—"

James smiled and cupped the back of her head pulling her down for a deep kiss. He suckled her bottom lip before pulling away. "I get it."

"Good," Lily grinned and wiped his mouth.

"Is there a chair shortage in the library?" Madam Pince questioned snootily.

Lily glanced up. "Huh?"

James cleared his throat and glanced down. Lily followed his gaze and jumped. "Oh, I get it," she spoke sheepishly get up and pulling a chair out for herself.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for public display of affection," Pince grunted out and walked away.

"No problem, I get that ten points back easily. Stupid Pinhead," Lily growled.

"Calm down Lil, it's just ten points," James chuckled.

"Well, with you guys getting points taken away so much the rest of us don't have the luxury of blowing it off."

James smiled and ran his fingers gently through her long red hair. He caressed her shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her neck tenderly. "You're so beautiful when you angry."

"Thanks. Well, I better be off and find away to get that ten points back," she informed them standing up. "I'll see you later."

_Give me peace  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
And I wanted to believe  
that I'd get caught up  
when the rage in me subsides_

"Echo, hey! Wait up," Ari yelled down the hall running towards her dark hair friend.

"Hey Ari."

"So, have you talked to Lily yet?"

Echo shook her head and clutched her books tightly to her chest. "I haven't, but I've figured out how I'm going to apologize."

Ari squealed and jumped up, hugging Echo tightly. "You're going to apologize?"

"I know it took me a while, but I know it really wasn't her fault and I miss her witty remarks about stupid things. I really want to tell her about Severus too."

Ari gagged. "Not him again!"

"You see, I need my other girl pal that doesn't mind my boyfriend very much," Echo said grimly. "He is so sweet."

"I still can't believe you're dating a Slytherin!"

A dreamy look entered Echo's brown eyes and she sighed heavily. "He's worth everything. It gives me chills just thinking about him."

"He's that good in bed?" Ari asked.

Echo's face reddened. "You have no idea," she whispered softly.

"Believe me, I do. Remus is—"

"Are you in love with him Ari?"

Ari paused, turned and looked around the hallway to see if anyone was near by. "I-I am."

"Aren't you happy? You've never been in love before!"

"I know and it scares me. I just love the way he makes me feel and I won't tell him."

"Scared of what he'd say?"

Ari took a deep shuddering breath and nodded. "Yes."

"What if he says he loves you back?"

"I'll let him tell me first," Ari whispered softly.

_ from here until the end are diary entries mostly anyway—the first entry starting from "Something awful is going to happen today." to "But here I am at 5:30 in the morning" is from L.J. Smith's book The Awakening.

March 4

_Dear Diary,_

Something awful is going to happen today.

I don't know why I wrote that. It's crazy. There's no reason for me to be upset and every reason for me to be happy, but…

But here I am at 5:30 in the morning, awake and scared. I keep telling myself it's just because I'm not used to feeling this way, that I'm not used to loving someone so much. I haven't been writing lately. To tell the truth it's my first entry in over seven months.

Something happened the day before yesterday. A deja-vu. That's always a bad sign for me. Right after it my pillow burst and feathers floated in the air. The weird thing is the white feathers stayed in the air for a while like magic. Really I shouldn't have been surprised…I can make feathers float, but still—it felt strange.

I got chills on the back of my neck and then out of nowhere Echo ran into my room straight through the feathers. I wonder why I'm so scared. I even asked myself if I was afraid of someone. Peter, maybe? Echo…but why would I be frightened of her?

"Ari, are you feeling okay?" Lily asked as she stared at her friend from across the Gryffindor food table. When she didn't answer immediately Lily frowned. "Ari! Hey! Wake-up!"

Ari jolted and glared at Lily. "I wasn't sleeping."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know."

Lily paused and raised an eyebrow; her emerald eyes shooting her friend a questioning look. "How can you not know?"

"Lily, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you ever get that foreboding feeling that something bad is going to happen to you?"

Lily just stared at her friend wondering if she had ever had the feeling.

_ 'She' is only said about one person and is not directed towards 'the sleeping girl'

Passion chokes the flower until she cries no more  
Possessing all the beauty hungry still for more

One thought, one action, coming out in one breath. Kill.

She walked slowly into the girls' room and stood above her bed with a soft-sheeted pillow clutched tightly in her hand. The girl was sleeping peacefully. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her dark eyelashes kissing the rise of her milky smooth cheeks.

Kill.

She stared dully down at the sleeping girl, emptiness filling her eyes as she raised the pillow and brought it down over her face.

It was the struggle that always excited a killer, it was anticipated, which was way it was best to go in slow motion before committing the act. The girl paused.

Am I a killer?

Don't be ridiculous, of course you are.

The voice sounded different more masculine. Who was it?

She thought on it for a few seconds before the sole thought of 'kill' came back to her mind and she pushed the pillow roughly onto the slumbering girls face…and the girl screamed. Her arms flailed, trying to remove the pillow that was smothering her. She frowned as she watched the girls' desperate attempts to remove it. She couldn't understand why.

The best way to die is in your sleep and the girl was at least dieing in her bed. She pressed the pillow harder and the girls' struggles slowly halted, but she kept the pillow on an extra two more minutes just to make sure.

Lightening crashed…the pillow fell out of her hands, off the now dead girls face, and to the floor.

She stared in horror at her hands. She hadn't meant to do it. Something had happened. It wasn't here. Someone made her do it.

"Oh God, what have I done?" she managed to whisper before she fainted.

Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up

When the rage in me subsides  
In this white wave  
I am sinking  
In this silence

"Well, I-I think I kind of love you…desperately," Lily, whispered into his ear.

They'd been kissing for some time until finally Lily had simply wrapped her legs around him and sat him down on his bed so that she straddled him sideways, her face snuggling and nipping his neck every so often.

James gave a tiny smile. "I don't know if I like you telling me you love me pretty much against your better judgment."

Lily laughed sharply and smacked him on the arm. "That wasn't funny."

Snickering he turned his neck away from her to look into her eyes. "Then why'd you laugh?"

"Stupid git," she mumbled softly grinning against his lips.

James gave her a slow grin and shoved his hands in her back pockets, palms to cheeks. He jerked her up and sat her more closely to his body. "I love you too Lily, but don't forget who knew first."

Lily giggled and dropped tiny kisses along the line of his jaw. She slowly slid her tongue across the line of his bottom lip and hummed at the taste. Feeling mischievous she slid her hands up his shirt and scraped her nails down his abdomen. "I think I'm kind of horny," she stated very calmly.

James took a deep steadying breath and let a slow smile creep across his face. "I can live with that."

"JAMES! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS! OPEN UP!"

"Damn," James muttered glaring at his door. "This better be important Sirius."

Lily sighed as she watched the door open. She was ready to tell Sirius off until she saw _him_, red, tear soaked eyes. She knew then something was terribly wrong.

"Remus, just found out," Sirius whispered softly bowing his head.

Lily slowly stood up—shaking her head and frantically trying clear it. Colors and shapes merged together as she slowly fell to the floor.

In this white wave  
I am sinking  
In this silence

March 5

Dear Diary,

My name is Lily Evans and something terrible happened yesterday. More horrible than any words could describe.

I found this on my way to Ari's room and I'm writing this because she no longer can. Because…she's dead and Ari's being punished. How could she do it?

I've lost my two best friends in one night…but why? I don't understand what possessed one of my best friends to kill the other and perhaps I never will or maybe it's not a matter of whether or not I find out. Maybe I just don't want to know.

~ L.E

To Be Continued…

Chair shortage scene is from Buffy.

The first diary entry starting from "Something awful is going to happen today." to "But here I am at 5:30 in the morning" is from L.J. Smith's book The Awakening.


	13. Chapter 13

Author note: Seems I forgot to mention I borrowed a line from Buffy with the 'shortage chair' thing. I didn't even know I put it in there! Sorry 'bout that.

Also the last chapter and this chapter are pretty angsty and I know I didn't really give a warning for it, but there are people in this story that aren't in the books. Sorry again!

**New Note 2012: **Many people are asking what was going on in the last chapter, unfortunately I really can't remember and I haven't (don't plan on it [just yet anyway]) read over it to do any revisions since I finished it in like 2007. However, I think Bri P got it right, I remember doing something with Echo and Ari that not many people liked on Portkey to get it back so that it would appear to go together with the little bits of stories we got from the Harry Potter books.

Bri P: _Wait so Echo's dead and Ari killed her? Holy shit!_ Like I said that sounds about right and I know Peter had something to do with it so that's pretty much all I've got.

I know it's a little inconvenient that I don't want to read it over, therefore can't answer your questions well, but if you write then you know what it's like to read stuff you wrote years ago. If you don't write and you don't know...it's very painful. I don't want to permanently delete any of my stuff though because I wrote it what and if I read it, I might do that, so please bare with me! I need to build up to that point of rereading and revising. Hope this chapters less confusing!

Chapter Thirteen: Aftermath

"Lily, please wake up," she heard James' quavering voice whisper in her ear.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and the first thing she noticed wasn't James clutching her hand. It wasn't even him kissing her knuckles, or even that it looked like he had been through a train wreck, with his hair sticking up every which way and his eyes bloodshot. What she noticed, no, what she felt first was the sickening ache in her heart of loss, pain, and extreme sadness.

In a sleep-roughened voice Lily spoke faintly. "Why does it feel like my heart's breaking?"

James, who had turned her palm around and began kissing it, lifted his head up, frowning deeply at Lily. "You-you don't remember?"

Lily's green eyes searched James' room and she sighed, biting her bottom lip. "All I remember is wanting to sleep with you and crawling into your bed. I just wanted you to hold me," she said breathlessly.

He took a deep breath, once again kissing her palm. "Lily-um-that's not what happened last night. Echo is—"

A sinking feeling came so swiftly that Lily gasped and struggled for air.

"LILY!" James cried out lifting her up and patting her on the back.

Tears clung to her eyelashes and dripped slowly down her cheeks. "Oh God—she's dead and Ari too."

"What? No-Lily, Ari's alive, she's the one who-" James paused and looked deeply into the Lily's eyes.

"Th-the one who what James?"

"Ari is being charged with Echo's death. They're having a hearing first thing in the morning."

It took a second for those words to sink in.

_Could this really be happening? _

"Ari's NOT a murderer and why in the bloody hell are they having the hearing so damn soon. They haven't had the time to study the case!"

James lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Lily's rumpled red hair. "They found Ari at the scene. It seems after Echo had been-um killed Ari fell down into bed next to her with her hand covering the pillow."

"That doesn't make sense! If the murder had any intentions of getting away with it they would have fled the scene. God, why are you telling me this?! How did she die?" Lily demanded her voice verging hysterics.

"I told you Lil, she was murdered."

"Yes! Murdered supposedly by Ari, but with what?"

"Ari smothered her with her pillow."

Lily snapped her eyes towards James, fire roaring to life within her. "Don't you say that! Don't you put Ari's name in front of that sentence ever again," Lily gritted out as her tears flowed more freely moistening her dried cracked lips.

"I'm sorry," James bowed his head ashamed. "Dumbledore brought the idea up that it could have been the Imperious Curse. I'm pretty sure they're going to check everyone's wand to the last spell they did. They didn't tell me for sure though."

"What if it was someone else outside the school?"

James sighed and pulled his hands away from her running his fingers through his own hair. "Lily, when's the last time someone broke into Hogwarts?"

"Never, so then it has to be someone at this school."

James nodded. "And all the fingers point one way."

"JAMES! Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because, Lily you need to be ready for it. Ari IS going to be convicted, she IS going Azkaban—there is no question about it."

"What if she was under the Imperious?"

"Even so, there's about a ninety-nine percent chance we won't find the wand."

"But it's not good enough! It's not fair. They're only giving her a day to collect evidence."

"Lily, her fingerprints are all over the place and where were you when growing up explained that nothing in this world is fair, nothing!"

Lily's lower lip trembled as she stared at James. "Weren't you her friend? Don't you even care?"

"I care Lily, a lot in fact, but right now—I-I know this may sound selfish but I just want to be next to you and I figured that denial was allowed to 'the best friend'," James sniffled.

A knock James' bedroom door jolted them both. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Dumbledore has called everyone to the Great Hall," Sirius spoke gently as he looked at Lily. "I'd ask how you're feeling, but then I could guess."

Lily smiled and turned into James' shoulder, sobbing.

"As you come in I ask that you place your wands in the spell box next to Professor Binns. The box is charmed to tell Professor Binns the last few spells that were cast on the wand, " Dumbledore's voice boomed over the loud rising chatter of confused students.

"I can't believe this is happening," Peter whispered. With his lower lip trembling and tears streaming freely down his face he looked more of a mess than Remus did, who hadn't spoken since he'd found out.

Peter went up to place his wand in the box. "Professor Binns it isn't going to make a difference that I broke my original wand a couple days ago is it?"

Sirius snorted. "The ever-clumsy clod Peter!"

The ghost shook his head and frowned. "Hmm, if it had been any other time you'd be getting a months worth of detention Mr. Pettigrew for that very last spell," Professor Binns commented.

"Yes sir," he whispered biting his lower lip to stop the trembling.

Sirius frowned as he placed his wand in the box.

"Go ahead," Professor Binns said.

"What spell was that Peter?" Sirius asked.

"Spying on the girls showering—recorded all of it and then brought it back to me," Peter grinned half-heartedly. "Right now it just doesn't seem as great as it had been."

"Yeah."

"The following students need to stay. Miss Evans, Mister Potter, Mister Black, Mister Pettigrew, Mister Lupin, and Mister Snape," Dumbledore declared as he dismissed the rest of the students.

"Professor, can I see Ari?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes," he spoke, his voice said as he lifted his hand motioned.

Lily turned to Ari walking towards them in a daze, her hands bound behind her back and her feet shackled.

"I'm afraid she's in permanent shock and what I mean by that is that she's retreated from the present time of her life into her mind," Professor Dumbledore informed.

He walked carefully towards Ari and patted her shoulder before turning back towards them.

"We haven't found a wand with the Imperious on it, of course the chances of actually doing that were slim. I, however, would like to try an advanced form of Occulemency that allows us to decipher what went on her in her mind while she did it." Dumbledore bowed his head and clasped his hands together before looking back up. "Lily, as her friend I'm giving you the option to do this."

Lily jerked her gaze up. "But I-I don't know—"

"I'll be performing it. I want to make clear though that you'd be in her mind. You wouldn't just be reading it. It's a bit like Astral Projection."

"Why me?"

"Because you deserve to know. I will be going in with you so as to direct you, but you will only hear my voice. What you see, I see."

"Okay," Lily shook her head.

It was only a matter of seconds before she was inside of Ari's mind. Thoughts started pouring achingly clashing with Lily's.

"Ah!" Lily cringed bending down and clutching her head.

"It's not supposed to be like this," Lily heard Dumbledore's voice whisper. "Tell me what you hear. I can only see what you see."

"I-I can't! It's all confused—her thoughts aren't straight, they're jumbled."

"Okay, I'm going to take you back a couple of days in her thoughts. You will be in her memory section."

Lily gasped as she saw everything speed up. Images flashed by her and her stomach dropped as she tried to make the objects visible. She jerked to a stop.

"Tell me what you can make out."

"Okay…everything is clear now."

She heard Dumbledore sigh. "This is how it should be. Something important happened to Ari that cut her thought process making them jagged and not full."

Lily paused as she saw Ari with herself and Echo, smiling in the library. She frowned as she watched Ari jolt then gasp, her eyes widening in pain.

"Are you okay," Lily saw herself asking Ari.

"Fine, just a little headache."

Lily watched Ari get up from the table and walk towards the fiction section of the library where she placed the book back into its slot. Ari sighed, paused and stared at it with a lost look in her eyes.

Ari's memories started to become choppy and unrecognizable again.

"Tell me what you hear," Dumbledore's voice boomed.

"All I hear is—_I'm going to kill my best friend," _Lily gasped. "It's not true she couldn't have known."

Lily closed her eyes and shook her head. "No!"

"LILY! Hey, you're back," James whispered rubbing her back.

"Professor tell me it's possible for thoughts to be implanted in to someone's mind. It just didn't feel right—that last thought."

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "It's possible. Enemies have been known to do it to cover their tracks."

"So it was the Imperious then."

"It would be my guess."

Lily smiled. "So she doesn't have to go to Azkaban."

"Lily, I'll tell the ministry what occurred her and I'll do my best, but I don't know how good it will be."

"She deserves to die. Azkaban is just too nice for her," Snape whispered softly.

Remus turned, glared, and spoke for the first time since the murder. "What the hell do you know Snape? You know nothing! I loved her so much-I knew her. She wouldn't have done something like this!"

"Do you think I care that you loved her? Do you know how much I loved Echo? She was everything to me and-and now the one person that should be here isn't because of that—"

"Shut-up! We all know she didn't do it," Sirius yelled.

Lily nodded. "We know. You're saying these things because you're just hurt Severus. I know that you loved her. Every time I saw you two together you both were beautifully happy. You made her so happy and she loved you 'til her last breath."

"How do you know? You guys weren't even talking," he growled, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Lily's tears streamed down her face as she walked towards Snape. "She was one of my best friends. I can tell when she's happy. You should take that knowledge that she loved you so much—take with you and don't ever forget what you did for her because falling in love is life. You helped her live."

Snape stared at Lily his vision blurring. Lily watched as he struggled and she went forward, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He cried freely welcoming her comfort.

"And they fall for it every time!" Peter screamed, laughing hysterically.

"I'm very pleased with your work. Surprised even, going for the pain is always fun," Voldemort sneered. "However, you business is not finished. One stills lives."

Peter nodded. "I understand."

"Given the evidence of the circumstances she is to serve life in Azkaban," the Ministry of Magic declared.

Lily gasped. "No! She was under the Imperious. It's been proven."

"The only thing that has been proven is that she clearly went insane. I will allow Miss Agripa's friends to say their goodbyes. Case dismissed."

Lily ran towards Ari and hugged her tightly. "I love you! We're going to get an appeal. Don't worry. We are going to get you out!"

She kissed her quickly on the cheek and walked towards James. "There's no need to say good-bye. We're getting her out."

Peter bowed his head. "I-I still need to—it's not that I don't believe you Lily, I do it's just-"

"It's okay, I understand. Remus, I assume you want to too?"

Remus just stared down at the ground in a daze before he walked over towards Ari. "I love you," he whispered in her ear wishing she would come out of her coma-shock and hear him. "I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

Remus pulled back and went to catch up with the others. Tears forming in his eyes once again, "I need to get out of here before I—"

Sirius nodded. "Lets go. We're going to get you out Ari! Don't worry!" He hollered to her. "Peter, come on."

"I'll be right there," he said as he walked up to Ari and hugged her.

He grinned evilly as he whispered in her ear. "You're friends think you did it and they'd be right wouldn't they? They're laughing because the whore finally went crazy. They say good riddance, let her rot, but you see, I have more compassion than that," Peter sneered.

He reached into his pocket and slipped something into her hand.

"It's rat poison for when you get into your confinement," Peter whispered in her ear as he handed her the vial, then patted her on the arse. "Drink up."

To Be Continued…

Well, I'm sorry if that was confusing too. I tried not to make it like that, but it just happened. I hope everyone was pleased with it and again I just wrote it. I'll make corrections later. I updated so quickly because of the length in time it took to update with the last chapter! :LOOK DOWN:

The idea of going into Ari's head was from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Weight of the World along with the book scene. I'm sure I used a few other things from Buffy I just can't recognize them.

Another line I used, "And they fall for it every time," I'm not sure who said this, but I know it's from a movie.

Lily's speech to Snape about helping Echo live was inspired by Here on Earth, but was in my own words.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Interpretations

"Lily, bad news," Remus's voice, thick with hurt and his face wet with tears.

By the shattered look on his face Lily knew it wasn't good, not even at all. Lily felt the world slip from her feet as she dropped to her knees, her arm clutching the front of her shirt. "Oh God, who died? Someone's dead? Who?"

Remus took a deep shuddering breath, his tongue licking at his tear soaked lips. "They couldn't figure out how she'd gotten the bottle of rat poison-"

"Oh God, ohgodohgodohgod-Remus," she cried out achingly. "Why is this happening Remus? How can all of this crap happen in one year?" She bowed her head and sobbed into her hand.

Remus, who was crying very openly now, walked forward and dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her into his arms. "Lil-" he whispered, his voice nasally from crying.

"I kn-ow you were cl-ose, and I—" Lily panted from the effort of trying to talk and breath out of her mouth at the same time because of her nose being stuffed from how hard she was crying.

"Where's James? I want James!" Lily whispered into his shoulder.

As if he'd heard her calling for him, the picture to their common room opened, showing James, his face taut with pain of what was most likely a headache, and his entire body tense. "Hey, what's going on?" His voice clipped with hurt.

Lily jerked away, staring up at James with so much passion and love on her wet face that James did a double take. "James it's Ari," she managed to sob out as she got up and went to him. "She's dead."

It took a second for what she said to register before he gasped and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, dropping his forehead to hers. "Lily I'm so sorry," he whispered in one breath. He lifted his eyes, his forehead still on Lily's. "Remus," James spoke softly, as if treading, not wanting his friend to do anything regretful.

What surprised him were the tears dampening his cheeks and James knew if hadn't known before, just how serious it had been between Remus and Ari.

_God he loved her! _James thought, his heart, already broken for his girlfriend, breaking a little more for one of his best friends. "I have to get out," Remus growled suddenly, his eyes flashing.

James instantly let go of Lily and advanced on his friend. "The moon! Remus-don't do anything stupid!" Remus pulled away from his outstretched hand. "Damnit Remus, go Sirius please," James, snapped, leaning forward to grip his shoulders.

Remus pulled away and swiftly turned towards the picture. "Remus do I have to do something I'm going to regret! We _don't _need another dead body! I hate to be the reason in this. You don't have time to grieve at the moment! The moon is almost out-and you're gonna change whether you want to or not."

Lily, her face wet with tears, looked startled for a moment, her eyes searching both boys at their conversation. _Remus is a werewolf?_

"I got it!" Remus screamed. "I'll go to Sirius." He mumbled the last part as he exited.

James covered his mouth with his hand, the other sweeping through his hair as he turned to glance at Lily. He frowned.

"It makes sense," Lily whispered softly. "I don't think I'm that surprised."

James nodded and went to her once more.

"James, I can't sleep alone tonight—" She looked at him pleadingly, her eyes red rimmed, tiny wisps of her hair wet from the salty tears that streaked down her face.

"Of course."

Lily slowly woke to a darkened room. Her eyelashes fluttering, her eyes aching slightly, and the pain in her heart almost unbearable as the events of the day crashed on her once again.

"Lily?" James' sleepy voice whispered.

Lily gasped softly as she felt the bed move and his warm bare arms wrap around her waist. The heat emanating from his shirtless chest sending shivers down her spin.

"Lily everything will be okay," James spoke softly, sounding on the verge of tears himself.

She didn't want to talk; the only thing in her mind was that she just wanted to kiss his lips, his soft, sexy lips. "Kiss me," she sobbed.

Without question he leaned forward and gently kiss the corner of her mouth, before capturing her lips in a soft, sexy yet lazy caress. Lily slid her hands up his hot bare chest until her fingers tangled in his black, mop like hair. She pushed her body towards his, remembering that she'd not gotten any pajamas and was currently wearing James silk pajama top, as her bare legs tangled with his silk bottoms. She nudged his hips with hers, tearing startled groan from James.

He pulled back. "Lily stop it."

Lily pulled back enough to allow her to talk, but with every word her lips brushed intimately with his. "No-everything is so wrong in my life-everything but you. Surprisingly! I can't even believe how much I've fallen in love with. You're a constant in my life and I need you, I need that, desperately."

James searched her eyes, his showing his shock. "You love me?"

Lily snorted. "Yes stupid! What do you think this is all about? The moment that I-that I heard—the moment I knew all I could think of was you. I wanted you and I felt guilty because my two best friends are dead. Then I realized I wanted you because I feel safe with you," she whispered, pushing her lips occasionally to his. "I hope I'm not scaring."

A tear dropped down his cheek and he shook his head. His mouth dropped as if he were to speak, but seemed unable to; instead he gently pulled Lily closer to him, if that was even possible, so that the lower half of his body rested between her warm, naked thighs. James grunted softly as he felt Lily's hand pull at her knickers.

It was too much and when she reached for his bottoms, James knew he wouldn't, no couldn't, stop. He had wanted her for so long that she felt like air to him and he was getting a huge breath as he pushed his shirt up her torso. He dropped his now naked lower half on to hers, holding in a deep groan of pleasure at the skin contact, not wanting to startle her.

With his erection cradled in her pelvis, James dropped his face to the junction of her neck, and bit down softly against the waves of pleasure that coursed through him.

_It feels like it's my first time, _James though, nudging his nose into her neck, his teeth still latched in her throat. Her hands slid down his tapered waist and cupped his arse, pushing him tighter to her, forcing him to release the groan he'd been holding back. She cautiously wrapped her legs around his hips, settling her now intertwined feet, against his lower back.

A growl tore through his throat as a dry orgasm ripped through him, his hips jerking forward. "Oh James," he vaguely heard her whisper in his ear.

His mind was foggy with lust and even though he hadn't told her he loved her, James couldn't think of a better way to express that he did in fact love her more than she'd ever know. He slowly lifted his head, his cheek brushing against hers as he did so. He gently placed a quivering kiss to her lips, gently coaxing them apart with his tongue. James panted into her mouth as she let out a grunt from the weight of him on top of her.

With his mouth still locked with hers, he braced his upper body by placing the palm of his left hand on the side of her head, lifting himself up, pulling her with him because of her tightly wrapped legs that were around his waist. He reached between their bodies, his eyes searching hers, praying that she wouldn't regret this in the morning, as he slowly pushed the head of his penis into her. He paused as her body tensed, her walls clenching around the tip of his highly sensitive erection.

He moaned into her mouth and slowly pulled away. "Lily, don't do that. You have to relax, okay-Merlin but you can do that as much as you want once I'm in. Okay baby?"

Lily, biting her lip in nervous anticipation, nodded and once he felt her slowly starting to relax he advanced on his chance and pushed his way through her barrier. A long, deep groan tore from his lips and he forced his eyes to stay open, wanting to watch her face forever.

Her eyes had widened in shock, her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp, her nails had dug into his shoulder, and her thighs gripped either side of his hips. "Oh James it hurts. A lot more than I thought it would."

He dropped his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry love," he whispered, gently delivering a caressing lick of this tongue to her lips.

He settled fully into her, her arse once again against the sheets of his bed. He dropped his hot cheek against the rise of her breast, gently kissing her. James let his hands slid down her sides, before going up again, and tracing the tips of his fingers along her nipples.

"Mm-mm," she shivered, her mouth dropping open.

"Lily let it out," he coaxed, knowing she was or would be a screamer. "You don't have to hold back with me, never." He groaned suddenly as he felt her walls contract around his hot, throbbing erection, and realized that he should talk to her more. "Lily, you're so beautiful. Your breasts are the most wonderful things I've ever seen. Just looking at you in my oversized shirt makes me harder," he panted in her ear, holding back a grin and groan as he felt himself sink deeper into her—he had thought he was already in fully deep—Merlin was he wrong.

He could barely form a coherent thought anymore, "Come on, show me how much more gorgeous you can be," he said, darting his tongue out to lick the lobe of her ear.

When her pants became loud groans and her hips slowly started to move he slowly could feel his restrain leaving him. With his face in her neck, his hands went down to grip her hips, and he reared up suddenly, swiping his knees under him, yanking her up so that she straddled his lap, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck for leverage. He lifted her hips up, swiftly pulling out and then pushing back in.

He could feel the last strands of his control slipping as the surprise etched over Lily's face from the sudden fierceness of his actions, from the intimacy this position formed. Her tiny mewling grunts causing his hips to form erratic thrusts, the bed shaking and squeaking from the efforts of his movements, as they both slightly bounced up and down.

"Oh yes Lily," he whispered, biting into her neck once more as he felt the tendons tightening his muscles in his lower back. He lifted his head, one hand pushing her hips forward, his other hand reaching up to clutch her hair, forcing her head to stay close to his. He dropped his lips to her ear. "I'm coming Lily," he gasped. "Ahh," he growled, his hips jerking up into her spread thighs roughly.

A grunt of pleasure passed through her lips as warmth spread through her lower abdomen. Her arms clutching him tightly to her, as she felt him collapse against her, which caused her to crash on to the sheets of the bed. After shocks of his pleasure widened Lily's eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. She softly brushed her fingers through his hair, knowing that this safe place she created would always be hers.

"That was amazing James," Lily whispered lovingly into his ear.

With her shirt bunched up, damp, between them and James still very much joined to her, Lily had never felt so vulnerable—until he lifted his face, his hair falling into his eyes, and the light of the moon revealing his flushed cheeks.

"You are so beautiful," she smiled lovingly.

"Your turn," he whispered, sliding his dampened body through her thighs, and down her clothed chest.

"No-James, you don't have—Oh God," she gasped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his tongue tentatively touch the sensitive bundle of nerves between the lips of her sex. "Oh wow."

The feel of the tip of his tongue after what had just happened, was almost too much for her sensitivity. Her thighs clenched almost instantly around his head, her hips arching, her fingers tangling through her hair, and as soon as he opened his mouth wider and began a vicious sucking, she felt her world drop as a powerful orgasm tore through her. Her hips knocked into his chin and her legs wrapped around his neck, pushing him deeper to her. Her back arched so far off the bed that if her thighs hadn't been keeping him in place, she'd have feared she might have flung him off.

"Oh James, yes, mmm," she cried, her back collapsing to the bed, her head thrashing back and forth.

Slowly she started to come down, her thighs loosening her death grip around his head, her chest still heaving. "If I wo-uld ha-ve known," she paused trying to catch her breath, "I could have come that hard with you I wouldn't have wasted time charming my wand to vibrate in the shower after our snog sessions."

James groaned and dropped his cheek to her thigh as he stared up at her. "I love you Lil."

Lily reached down to smack him in the back of the head. "You can't say it now-you brain is filled with euphoria and-"

"You are so crazy," he smiled gently trailing kisses up her thighs, to her hips, at the peaks of her breasts, and then stopping at her mouth.

"James," she whispered, pulling away from his kiss. "Is it wrong that I'm happy?"

James stared at her, not exactly sure what he should say. Her two best friends in the world had just been killed with in the past couple of days, but because of what they'd just down she was telling him that she was happy. "I don't think it's wrong. I'm happy that I'm finally with you in the physical sense. I feel guilty for saying this, but I'm glad that it—I don't know any other way of saying it without sounding like a heartless git."

Lily shook her head. "I think I understand. I'm happy I'm with you, but I'm still absolutely torn. James I-I'm going to cry again. I didn't think I could cry anymore," her voice mumbled and tears streaked down her face.

"It's okay, I'm not squeamish about crying like other people I know," James smirked almost gently.

Lily gave a sobbing laugh and pulled him up for a kiss.

To Be Continued…

A lot of people have been complaining about the recent angst of the story, well my explanation is that there are people in my story that aren't in the Harry Potter books and I had this somewhat planned out. So I apologize for that and I hope you all liked this. They finally had sex no matter the circumstances.

Now, I know there's a line in this chapter that I used from Kinley Macgregor's Taming the Scotsman I just couldn't find it. ~Aya


	15. Chapter 15

Short (in everything, details etc…but it's still kind of what I wanted to do, though I did want it to be a little longer) last chapter…it had to come to an end.

Sorry if it isn't the greatest!

Chapter Fifteen: In Loving Memory

…James

James awoke to sunbeams shining through the window, to the smell of Lily all over his skin, and to the sound of a gentle mewling noise as the body at his side snuggled deeper into his arms.

No matter how sad the day before had been, the night after that day had been breathtakingly wonderful. They had made sweet, glorious love three times, could have gone at it a fourth time if James hadn't been worried about how sore Lily would be come morning.

He turned his head towards her and dropped a gentle kiss against her forehead. James felt warm, calm, and very, very happy. If he could, he would stay in this bed with her forever. James had never felt so at ease. It was the end for a lot of things in their life, but this was something, what he a Lily had, it would be a beginning of a long life.

He stared at her, running his fingers through her hair. _My Lily, forever…_

…Lily

Lily grunted as she stretched awake then slowly eased into a relaxing moan as the scent of James permeated through her. She grinned, a slightly sad grin, but still happy, as she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

She slowly opened her eyes, only to meet his, coming to the conclusion that he'd been watching her sleep for some time. "Morning."

He gave her a quick almost fake smile before his face turned wrinkled back to concentration, observation. "I'm gonna marry you Lily."

Lily chuckled and turned her head fully towards him. "Is that a proposal or are you telling me what to do?"

His eyes softened as he reached out a hand to caress her cheek. "Just stating a fact," he whispered softly.

Lily swallowed, dropping her gaze, just realizing how incredibly serious he was. "How can you be so sure?"

"I was sure the day you walked into the girls bathroom and I'd still had the results of your previous prank hanging from my chest."

"Fr-from your chest?" she frowned.

"The breasts?"

Lily snorted with laughter, her entire body shaking with mirth. "I can't believe I didn't remember that! I never told you how much you turned me on in that bathroom."

"Really, even with the breasts?"

She nodded. "I wasn't focusing on those as much as the bats flopping around in my stomach."

"Marry me Lily. I'll make you happy."

She smiled. "I know you will."

James pushed his glasses up his nose as he stared down and into the crib where his little boy slept peacefully. "Good morning Harry—today's the day our dreams come true. Today's the day the Wizarding World will defeat its adversaries and triumph in life as your mother and I have. Kind of sounded poetic didn't it? I'll see you tonight son, I love you."

He turned to see Lily leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face. "That was cute, a big tough man saving the world, but telling his son he loves him before he goes. Now, how much do you love me?"

James smiled seductively as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her closer to him. "I thought I showed you how much I love you last night."

"Well, now you have to _tell_ me how much you love, but you can show me again tonight," she whispered in his ear, rubbing her cheek against his, before darting her tongue out to capture his ear lobe.

"You keep doing that and I'm going to have to stay home."

Lily perked up. "Stay home! It's not like anything important is going to happen today."

James sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I can't Lil. Do you remember that `good thing' I'd been talking about? That thing that was going to make everything different, well, we're acting on it today."

"Is-um, is it dangerous?"

James gave her a peck on the lips. "Don't worry, I promise I'll come back to you and Harry. I promise."

It had gone well, that `good thing,' and now he was coming home. Tonight was going to be perfect and tomorrow would wake to show peace for once in a long while.

James looked up and saw through the window of their home Lily cradling Harry in her arms, walking back and forth, lulling him to sleep. He was home. He felt nostalgic and not just because it was the anniversary of Ari's death, rest her soul, but because he was home. This beautiful house Lily had chosen for them wasn't it though, Lily was his home and Harry.

A rustling in a near by bush took his attention away from his beautiful wife cradling their son in the house. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Hsshssss," was the reply.

James eyes widened as the figure revealed himself from behind the brush, cloaked in black.

"Avada…"

James eyes widened before he thought his last thought. "Lily," he whispered.

Lily frowned as her heart jolted. _What was this,_ she wondered. "Hmm," she hummed as she glanced up at the sky from the window. The sun was setting; James was usually home before the sun set.

"Jaime," she whispered. "Hurry home. I can't wait to tell you anymore."

It was then that she heard the door creak open, she turned around excitedly, desperately wanting to see her James face when she finally told him that she was pregnant, again. "James!" she cried out.

The figure in the door was not James and she knew then that she would see him again in a little while. Lily turned her back to the intruder, knowing she could do nothing, her wand was downstairs, and with Harry in her arms—it would be too dangerous to attempt anything than this. Her protecting him, this old magic ensures his survival, and he must survive.

"Harry, my love, be a good boy," she whispered in his ear, just before the searing pain came.

++Complete++

I know angst, I hate angst, but they did die in the books, it's not something new, so sorry again. I apologize: for the long wait, if you aren't happy with the end, for all the crappiness of grammar punctuation etc. that ensued before and now. Hope you all enjoyed just the same. Thanks for stickin' so long and all the comments!


End file.
